Possession
by mayajane
Summary: "You promised me." She whispered sadly. Draco's face saddened, knowing she was right. He had promised to protect her and he had failed so horribly.  "You let them kill me." She said hatefully. Dramione
1. Prologue

Possession- Prologue

The crowded halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were usually loud; its inhabitants always laughing or screaming at one another for some reason. It was a Monday and everyone was groggy, wishing they were asleep instead of in class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just exited the great hall after having breakfast. They clock chimed, letting all the students know that there was only fifteen minutes left until classed started. Harry and Ron headed to Divination, despite Hermione's opinion of the subject. She had potions first period and the room was right around the corner. Professor Snape had relaxed after the war ended and didn't pick on her endlessly. She was pulling on her school robe, while trying to walk down the hall without running into anyone.

A cold shiver ran down her spine, causing her to look up. Her eyes locked with intense gray ones. The cold chill grew stronger until she was shivering. Her bag dropped to the ground with a thud, and so did his. She knew of him, but couldn't deny what was happening. Not that anyone knew. The entire hall was full of frozen students. They were being watched by every eye in the hall.

"You promised me." Hermione whispered sadly. She took a step closer to him. She wasn't afraid anymore.

"I tried to save you! What more do you want from me?"

Every student was watching them in complete silence. The clock chimed again, meaning everyone was late for class. Even that didn't stop Hermione or Draco Malfoy from their conversation. Nothing would.

"I wanted you to _protect_ me from them. They weren't trying to teach us, they were trying to train us for their war! Don't you understand that? They killed me! And _you let them!_"

There were gasps that echoed throughout the hall. Hurried footsteps could be heard and it seemed that the professors on this floor had come to see why their students were missing.

Professor Snape arrived first and assessed the hall with confused eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy what is the meaning of this?" He asked, frowning at Hermione.

Draco Malfoy wasn't able to respond in any way because Hermione had continued her rant.

"Why did you let them hurt me? You promised they wouldn't, that this school was for kids like us and we'd be great just like Rowena and Godric. You lied to me, Lucian!"

Her voice rang in everyone ears. Professor McGonagall stood next to Professor Snape, seeming as stunned as everyone else.

"Celia, I tried! I couldn't get inside the door. You think I sat there and listened to your screams for pleasure? I did everything I could. Please forgive me, after all this time!" The words sounded so sincere coming from Draco's mouth.

It sounded sincere to everyone except Hermione. She stepped closer so they were barely an inch apart.

"You want me to forgive you?" she asked softly, so hardly anyone could here.

Draco's face lit up with hope and happiness. "Yes, please forgive me. I would have done anything to save you, Celia. I love you."

Hermione's face twisted with disgust and a rusted knife materialized in her hand.

"I'll for give you when _hell_ freezes over. Goodbye, Lucian."

With that she drove the knife into his chest, straight into his heart. She ripped it out and he fell to the ground, his life's blood spilling out of him.

"You should have tried harder." She whispered. The knife clattered to the ground and Hermione fell with it.

Professor Snape rushed to Draco's side, forcing his blood back into Draco's body. He healed the wound, but Draco remained unconscious. Professor Snape looked up and Professor McGonagall with a fearful gaze.

"I'll get Albus and meet you in the infirmary, go Severus." The professor moved as quickly as two levitated bodies would let him.

The students were ushered away and into their classroom, instructed to read their text books until their teachers returned.

All the while, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy watched from above.

* * *

A/N: I have a good outline for this story, so review if you want more! The next chapter will be in Hermione's point of view and so will the whole story, most likely.


	2. Diagnosis

Chapter 1- Diagnosis

It felt like I'd been hit with a bus. I opened my eyes slowly, prepared to be in the hospital, but I was in the infirmary. Why was I here? I brought my hands up to rub my eyes, but stopped when I saw they were stained red. Was that _blood?_

Madam Pomfrey walked up to me and squealed when she saw I was awake.

"Miss Granger?" she asked, holding her wand in front of her. I wasn't dangerous, why was she so afraid?

"Yes? What's going on? What happened?" I asked feeling scared. Had I been hurt?

"I think the headmaster should tell you that. He's gone to let students know you're both all right." Madam Pomfrey said soothingly. I held up my hands.

"Is this blood?" I asked. She nodded and cleaned them immediately.

"Whose is it?" I demanded. If it was mine, then shouldn't I be hurt?

"Draco Malfoy's." She looked very uncomfortable and I saw her eye glance over to another bed. Malfoy was lying on the bed a few down from mine, covered in blood, but I could see he was breathing. I looked back down at myself, seeing the splatters of blood on my clothes.

"What did I do?" I whispered in horror. It was no secret that I didn't like Malfoy, but I wouldn't ever hurt him! I'd already done enough to hurt him.

"Miss Granger, you didn't do anything." I jumped a little when the Headmaster came in, smiling less than usual.

"I'm afraid to say that you and Mr. Malfoy were possessed early this morning before classes. It's been more years than you can count since this happened. Someone conjured these particular souls to infect you and Mr. Malfoy."

I felt overwhelmed by that concept. How could I have been possessed and not even remember it?

"The memory will come back, but I think it's best if you see if for yourself. There were a great number of students that saw the exchange."

A little girl, maybe a second year, walked in the infirmary looking terrified.

"Miss Marla has offered to show you the memory of what happened."

I saw the pensieve on a table next to me and sat up. The girl took out her wand and pressed it against her temple, pulling out a silvery string. I didn't even know how to do that!

"Professor Snape showed me how to do it." The girl said simply and put the memory in the bowl. I smiled thanks and looked into the memory.

It was all a blur once I came out of the pensieve. I couldn't believe I'd stabbed someone with an ounce of hesitation. I was crying and I felt someone rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm my down.

"Ugh…" A deep voiced moan came from the other side of the infirmary. I knew he was waking up.

"I should leave. He'll be so angry!" I said, but the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey both shook their heads.

"You can't leave. You could be infected again at any time, Miss Granger. You'll be staying somewhere safe and alone. We can't have Celia hurt anyone." The headmaster said sadly, but I frowned in confusion.

"Did you say Celia? I read something about her in Hogwarts, A History. She was the first student sorted into Gryffindor. She even got engaged to a Slytherin!" I explained, frowning, trying to remember everything I'd read about her.

"She'd died a mysterious death." I whispered, struggling to remember how she died exactly. Maybe it hadn't said.

"Celia was the woman who infected you. Mr. Malfoy was infected with Lucian."

The name sent a bout of shivers through my body and I closed my eyes.

"She was engaged to him. She died her seventh year at Hogwarts. Why were we infected?" I asked curiously.

"Professor Binns has informed me that you can't choose who will be possessed, only who would do the possessing. Some witch or wizard choose Celia and Lucian to infect some students, but never knew who it would be."

"So the souls choose who they possess? That doesn't make any sense! They would go to people in their situation! Someone who-"

"Merlin even in the infirmary you're s_till _going on about things no one cares about. Shut up for once, Granger, I'm tired." Malfoy's sleepy voice interrupted my rant. I ignored him and kept trying to find the connection.

"They were looking for someone to hate. That's why they picked us. I hate him and he hates me even more." I said softly.

A clap echoed around the room and I saw Professor Snape sneering at me.

"Well done, we would have never guessed that Miss Granger. We all thought you to be having a torrid affair under the nose of every person in this school." He said sarcastically. He always wanted to hurt me. I should be used to it by now. Maybe it was the stress of being possessed that made me say it.

"Shut the fuck up, Snape, I'm not in the mood for your whining. No one cares that you hate me, all right?"

Silence filled the room until a humored laugh broke it.

"_Damn, _Granger."

"You aren't lucid enough to talk, go back to sleep, Malfoy. I'll try to keep it down." I snapped and flopped back onto my bed, feeling drained.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I think you'll be fin staying here for the night until we find you a room to stay in until this is over."

"Do you even know if it will be over?" I asked softly. I could be stuck like this forever!

"Goodnight Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

They all left, Snape giving me an evil glare, and I was alone with Malfoy. I wished Harry and Ron were here, but they were of course in class. That's where I should be.

"Come on Granger it's not that bad. So what? You were possessed. It'll be better tomorrow." He said sarcastically.

"You were possessed too, dumbass. Why do you think you're here?"

He was finally quiet and I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come quickly.

* * *

The sun was blinding me when I opened my eyes. I was still lying on the bed, wearing the clothes I put on yesterday morning. I sighed and sat up, wincing as my back cracked loudly. The sun had just risen, I could tell by the purple color the sky was. I used to think that was the most beautiful thing in the world. Until the final battle; seeing that beautiful purple sky, while so many people were being slaughtered and tortured, made it too much to look at now. It brought back so many horrible memories.

"_Let me go, you stupid fucker!" I whirled around when Ginny's voice broke into my racing mind. She was thrown onto the ground and kicked in the stomach. Oh god, her baby! What was she even doing here?_

_I felt the death curse escape my lips and her attacker dropped to the ground. I ran to her, dropping to my knees. She looked at me with sad eyes._

"_Thanks."_

_I was angry. It was irrational, but she was caring Harry's _child_ how could I not be mad. She could have been killed. Then what would Harry have to fight for? _

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing, Ginny? What are you doing out here! This isn't defense class. You could get you and your baby killed!" _

_She looked down, ashamed of herself. Good._

"_I'll go back; I just wanted to know he was all right. It's driving me insane not knowing." She whispered and stood up._

"_Get back inside the castle. Harry wont forgive himself if you're murdered." I snapped and shoved her towards the school. She glared at me._

"_Ron wouldn't have treated me like this." She whispered, tears streaming down her face._

"_I'm not him! Now go, Ginny!" She finally ran and I searched for Harry or Ron, wishing I knew how to end this torture. I saw Seamus a few feet away and made my way towards him._

"_Seamus! Have you-"_

_He'd turned towards me, his neck cracking unnaturally. I noticed that it had been twisted at an odd angle. Oh god, oh god…. No it wasn't possible._

_Only it was. He was dead. I could tell by the blank look in his eyes. There wasn't anything there. He was an inferi. Voldemort must have cursed the grounds or something. This was horrible! How could I kill Seamus? _

_He moved towards me, struggling to right his footing. His wand would be useless, but he was still strong. I was too shocked to run, or scream, or even use my own wand to stop him. This wasn't real. I kept thinking that. It wasn't real. If it wasn't real then I wouldn't get hurt._

_I couldn't tell myself that when his dead hand, that were stained with blood, wrapped around my throat. I kicked him, but inferi don't feel pain, so he didn't flinch. _

"_Incendio!"_

_Fire erupted from my wand, coating him in flames. The smell of burnt flesh filled my nose and I heaved the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I saw Minerva fighting with a death eater, but she was losing. She looked so tired. I gripped my wand and said the death curse as quietly as I could so he couldn't avoid it. It hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Minerva looked for her savoir and frowned when she saw me._

"_Hermione? Dear child, what happened to you?" I didn't know if she was referring to the fact that I'd killed someone without hesitation or the blood smeared on my neck._

"_I'm fine. You need to be quicker. He almost hit you." I said and started running towards the forest. That's where Harry is. He should know Ginny is all right. _

"_Crucio!" _

_My body dropped like a brick and I screamed as the agony coursed through my body, bringing excruciating spasms with it._

_It ended in a few seconds and I saw Lucius Malfoy above me, flanked by his son and Severus Snape. I got to my knees and smiled._

"_Avada Kedavra!" I whispered and he too fell. Severus blinked in shock and I stunned Malfoy, unable to kill someone my age. I'd hated Lucius Malfoy for much longer than any other death eater. I felt he deserved it._

"_As if he wasn't going to do just that to me." I said indifferently and continued through the forest. I knew without a doubt that Severus was on our side. It must have been shock that stopped Lucius from deflecting the curse. I'd been under the torture curse to many times for it to stun me that much. He probably didn't know I could recover in a few seconds. Naïve bastard._

_I had to find Harry, I had to help him._

_

* * *

_"Miss Granger!"

I jumped with a scream and saw that I wasn't on any battle field. I was in the infirmary, dealing with things that weren't important. Nothing compared to what we all endured just three months ago.

I doubted that Malfoy knew I'd killed his father. Severus swore he'd been oblivated. I knew how tricky memory charms were. That didn't mean much for now and with this possession, he could easily remember. I could trigger him to remember that I killed his father right in front of him.

"You told me the flash backs had stopped." It was Minerva who had called my name.

"They have." I said firmly. This was the first one in over a month and it only happened because of the stupid sun rise.

"Don't lie to me Hermione. I saw the look on your face. You assured me that your issues were being dealt with." She said with a glance at Malfoy who was still fast asleep five beds down from mine.

"They are." I whispered my gaze was locked on Malfoy. I stepped down from my bed, ignoring Minerva's calls. I reached the end of his bed and felt a somewhat familiar cold shiver go down my spine.

"It's a shame I couldn't kill you like you killed me, Lucian."

The voice was my own, but I never opened my mouth to say it. I knew what was happening and it frightened me. How could I stop it?

"Celia."

Malfoy, or Lucian, said softly. Malfoy's eyes opened and locked with mine, or hers. It was too confusing to try and understand.

"Yes, it's me. Do you remember that time when we snuck into the empty class room on the seventh floor?" I grabbed his hand and held it gently in mine, giving a laugh that made me shudder mentally.

"You were so sweet to me. You had a picnic inside because you know how I hate the cold. We had our first kiss that night, on Christmas Eve no less. I told you that I loved you that night too."

Malfoy had opened his eyes and was looking at me happily. In the back of my mind I knew it was really these two people who were talking and controlling us.

"Celia-

"It's okay Lucian, I understand. You waited until the next morning to tell me you loved me too. You said it was the best Christmas present you could come up with. So you gave me your love for Christmas. I always knew you were a hopeless romantic." The impostor in my body gave another fake laugh.

"I thought it's want you wanted." He whispered, staring at her in fear.

"Oh I did, but I wanted the real thing, not a filthy _lie._"

I could feel her rage, how strong it was. I couldn't find its source, though. Why was she so angry?

"You but out, Miss _Hermione._ You may own this body, but it's going to be shared for a while." I was surprised but stopped searching for answers and looked back at Malfoy.

"Malfoy? hmmmm it sounds familiar. Maybe I knew one once upon a time…"

"Celia what do you want. Why are you dragging me to this body? This boy has been through enough without our troubles."

I felt my face harden and imagined I was glared hatefully.

"I want you to feel the hurt I did." She hissed and I felt her slip away, pulling Lucian with her. I didn't lose consciousness this time, which I was grateful for. Malfoy was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You-…you killed him….how. Why…Merlin….you killed him..." Malfoy stammered in awe. I detected pain on his face and felt guilt hit me. Hard.

He wasn't making much sense to anyone but me. It was just like I thought. He had remembered because of these stupid souls invading are minds.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and fled the room, almost knocking Minerva down in the process.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the last, I'm not sure the length will be consistent, though. Reviews make me smile and update more often.


	3. Safe

Chapter 2- Safe

It didn't make sense for me to go outside in the pouring rain. Dumbledore should really cast a repellent charm to stop it from raining like this. It seemed the whole world was crying ever since the war was over. It saddened me to think I couldn't ever enjoy the rain like I used to. Not after the tortured I endured. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but I was eighty- four days ago to be exact. The day the battle happened, I'd been captured a few hours beforehand. They wanted to have a little _fun _before they had to go fight. Lucius Malfoy led the capture. I'd been sitting in the common room, reading Hogwarts, A history. Harry came in and said Minerva wanted to speak with me. What he didn't tell me was that some random person had slipped him the note. It was hardly reliable to send notes that way. Why not just give it to Harry after class?

I should have realized right away it was a trap. Malfoy had let his father in, not that he had to do much but let him in the gate. He was on the board of governors for the school, so he could come and go as he pleased.

I went to room three as instructed and as soon as I opened the door, I'd been stunned. I never had a chance. I never told anyone what happened to me while I was with them. When they left for the final battle I escaped and apparated to Hogwarts, knowing the anti- apparation wards would have fallen by then. I could barely walk, a constant reminder to what they did to me, but I managed to find my way to the debris all over the grounds.

I remember Lavender Brown's scream when some death eater broke her leg by stomping on it. I wasn't sure which sound twisted my stomach more; her scream or the sound of her leg breaking. I killed the bastard, which turned out to be Avery, and healed her leg. She couldn't stop crying so I stunned her and pulled her out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Then I left her there. I didn't know where I was going or why. I just need to do something. I was hurt, but the torture curse could rack through my body as much as it wanted. I was still going to kill every last one of these disgusting assholes.

I was looking for Malfoy senior, I wanted to torture him, but I never got my chance. I couldn't torture someone's father in front of them. I didn't hate Draco Malfoy that much. I didn't like him, at all, but not enough to do that. So I killed his father right before his eyes and then had someone erase his memory because I was a coward. Severus didn't say it, but I knew he thought I was. I killed six people during that battle and I only regretted the one who deserved it the most. It wasn't fair. He'd tortured me for three hours, for no reason other than to relieve his boredom. Why did I feel so horrible about it?

"_Shh, it'll be fine, Mudblood, don't cry. It only hurts for a second."_

I shivered. His voice was so clear in my mind. I could hear it as if he were right next to me. Now that I think about it, no one knows that I was captured. Harry thought I'd gone to the battle with Minerva. She has no idea that I'd ever been gone. It's pathetic that no one cared enough to notice.

"Hermione?" I didn't move, because for a split second I thought it was Him. That was ridiculous of course, but still, I thought my heart had stopped beating.

"Harry, don't sneak up on me like that." I said softly and continued to stare into the rain. He stood back under the safety of the building so he wouldn't get wet. I was soaked to the bone and didn't even mind.

"You'll catch a cold, come back inside. We should talk about this possession thing." He said a small confused smile on his face.

"No." I said simply. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to forget. I wanted to be the girl I was before all this happened; before magic happened. I wanted to go home.

There was no reason I couldn't. I was eighteen years old, I could go home and go to a muggle university and find a wonderful muggle career. I didn't have to stay here.

I stood up quickly and faced Harry with a smile. Harry regarded me warily, knowing I could have an abrupt mood change.

"I'm going home, Harry." I whispered and ran inside, oblivious to his calls. Mom and dad would be so happy to see me!

Ginny was sitting on her bed in the room six girls shared. I pulled my trunk out from under my bed and started folding my clothes into it.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Where are you going?" Ginny asked frantically. I was really the only girlfriend she had ever since Luna was killed.

"Home. I'm going home. I need to get away from magic for a while." I whispered and finished packing. I never brought much here anyway. I picked my wand up off my nightstand and fastened my trunk. I was an adult now, they couldn't keep me here.

"Hermione, you can't!" Ginny said, aghast. I turned to face her, levitating my truck to the door.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but you have Harry and you're pregnant. You won't have time to miss me." I assured her with a smile. I loved Ginny and we'd gotten really close in these past two months. I would miss her so much, but it wasn't like I would be gone forever; just until I was better.

I kissed her forehead and left before she could talk me out of leaving Hogwarts. I'd learned all I needed in seven years. Ron was sitting with Lavender on the two- seater in front of a fire. I thought about not saying anything, but seven years of friendship told me I had to say goodbye.

"Ron?" I called and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Mione, what's up?" He looked so happy, more than I'd ever seen before, so I hated to ruin it for him.

"I'm going home for a while. I just need to get away for a bit. I already told Harry."

He frowned and looked upset. "Hermione you can't leave." He said and I felt exasperated. How many people were going to tell me that?

"Don't worry Ron, you'll be fine. I just wanted to say goodbye. It's been….it's been strange." I said lamely, unable to say something wonderful about how great fighting a war with him had been.

"Hermione you make it sound like you're never coming back!" He said, moving away from Lavender, looking horrorstruck.

"Of course I'll be back. Promise." I lied. I couldn't see myself coming back anytime soon.

I ran from the common room and didn't stop until I was at the infirmary. I needed to be sure that I wouldn't have any bizarre side effects from being possessed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called, walking back into her office. She was asleep on top of a bunch of papers. I smiled and shook her shoulder.

"Miss Granger? Finally come to your senses?" she asked with a big yawn.

"Yes, I'm going home for the weekend, but I wanted to know if there'll be any side effects from being possessed by Celia."

"No, but you should stay close to Mr. Malfoy. If you're away and possessed it would make her very upset. She's only here for Lucian. Come back quickly, Miss Granger, and I hope you'll be better when you do." She said softly and went to check on Malfoy, who'd been given some Dreamless Sleeping potion. There was no doubt in my mind that he needed it.

* * *

I rang the doorbell of my home for eighteen years, and waited nervously. I really wanted to talk to mom about what happened. Maybe she could help, because forgetting it was obviously making it worse.

My dad opened the door and gasped when he saw me.

"Hermione! Carol, Hermione's here!" He pulled me inside and into a hug. I clung to him, trying to stop myself from crying. I failed completely and sobbed into my dad's shoulders, feeling completely drained and tired. How much longer could I handle all the painful memories?

"Honey! What's wrong!" My mother came in and I ran into her arms, hoping she could make it all go away.

"I don't want to go back. Please don't make me!" I sobbed into her shoulder, ruining her beautiful white shirt.

"Shh, it'll be fine." My mother said, but it didn't help. Not at all.

"_Shh, it'll be fine, Mudblood, don't cry. It only hurts for a second."_

My mother ushered me into the living room and onto the sofa. I sat there, hearing the voice over and over and over…and it just wouldn't stop. It wouldn't go away.

"Mom! Please make his voice go away. I killed him it should be gone now!" I said, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Why isn't it gone? He's dead he shouldn't be able to hurt me anymore!"

My mother was at loss. She had no idea what I was talking about. She didn't know about any war. She didn't know I killed six people. She had no idea that her one and only daughter had her innocence stolen away.

He'd lied anyway. It's hurt for a lot longer than a second.

"_Shh, it'll be fine…."_

No it won't be fine. It's never going to be fine thanks to him.

My mother came back in the room, my father trailing behind her looking worried. She had two sleeping pills in her hand but I shook my head.

I reached for my wand and whispered the incantation that would put me to sleep.

"I'll wake up in a few hours, thanks mom." I whispered and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I knew I'd slept for a lot longer than a few hours. I was in my bedroom, in different clothes than before I'd gone to sleep. Fear raced through me. Who'd undressed me? They would have seen the scar! I gripped the sheet feeling terrified. They can't know. No one can know. They'd never forgive me!

I heard voices down stairs and crept out into the hall to hear more clearly.

"She's been under a lot of stress since the end of the war. I saw her kill at least two death eaters. It was in self-defense, but it's still affected her." It was Minerva. What was she doing here in my home?

I walked down the stairs and saw that Minerva, my parents, and the Headmaster were seated there. I glared at every one of them.

"Hermione! You awake. I owled your teachers to let them know you wouldn't be coming back, but they insisted on talking to you." I looked at my mother and saw she looked afraid of me.

"If you don't want me here, you need only say the word, Mother." I said coldly. She sighed and turned to my father.

"This is on you Carol. She's too clever for you to fool."

"I think you've overreacted Hermione. You should go back and work things out. It's not like you to run from things." She said softly.

"I'm so fucking sick of fighting. I just want to relax. I'll get my things." I pulled my wand out of my jean pocket.

"Language Hermione! My goodness, first the tattoo and now this…potty mouth." She said exasperatedly.

I froze and stared at her. "Tattoo?" I whispered in horror. I didn't have a tattoo, so she could only mean the scar.

"Why would you put those words on your body?" she asked, turning her nose up in disgust.

I ripped up my shirt and let everyone see. In black lettering it said, _Mudblood whore, _it was written across my stomach and there was tiny x's covering my entire body from the knife. I couldn't even touch one after that.

"This isn't a fucking tattoo. It's a scar! It was carved into my skin by a curse knife. I'm leaving and don't expect me to come back, Mother. Dad." I said and summoned my truck, glad I hadn't ever packed it.

I looked at Minerva, "I guess you win. I'm coming back."

She nodded, noting hiding that's why she came. I went out to the front lawn and apparated to the gate outside of Hogwarts. Being head girl gave me that privilege.

I didn't go find Ginny, Harry, Ron or any of my friends. I went to the infirmary and lay down on the bed I'd been in just over a day ago. I wasn't tired at all, but I just needed to think.

"Miss Granger! Back already?"

An idea struck me when I saw Madam Pomfrey looking at me.

"Madam Pomfrey could you do me a favor?" she looked confused but nodded her agreement.

I pulled up my shirt and she stared at the words in shock.

"Could you see if there's any way to remove them?"

"Is this a muggle thing?" she asked doubtfully.

"No, it was a cursed knife. They're just scars." I whispered softly. Sometimes they hurt as much as they had when I'd first got them.

She put her hand on them and felt around before sighing.

"Dear child, you should have come sooner. I'll see what I can do. You just rest for now." she said and gave my hand a squeeze before walking into her office and closing the door.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down. Panicking wouldn't help me right now. It was strange but here, in this bed, I felt safe. No one could hurt me here.

* * *

A/N: I was kind of surprised that I have 19! story alerts already, but only 5 reviews. I'm not a review whore, I just think that if you like the story enough to alert it then reviewing should be easy. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Relived

Chapter 3- Relived

"_Professor? Harry said that you wanted to see me?" I stepped into room three, wincing when the door slammed shut. _

"_Professor!" I called again, but no one answered. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise and just as I turned around, a wand was pressed to my temple. _

"_Stupefy!"_

_The world fell black._

_

* * *

I woke soon after, lying on a stone cold floor. The room was black as night and I couldn't see my hand in front of me. I took in a deep breath, calming my nerves. I never saw who attacked me. Who could it be? How could anyone get inside Hogwarts unnoticed? _

_A bolt of lightning lit the room, and I saw there was a tiny rectangle window about fifteen feet high. I was in some kind of basement. That didn't make sense because most wizarding house didn't even have basements. They were usually just five levels high so there wasn't a need for one. The older house would have them because magic wouldn't have advanced enough to build such grand houses. _

_So I was in an old house, most likely a pureblood's, and it was freezing. I couldn't think of anyone specific but that didn't mean much. There were at least fifty known death eaters gallivanting around London. Not to mention those the order didn't know about._

_A loud crack made me jump. I peered into the darkness looking for its source, but I just couldn't _see_!_

"_Mudblood."_

_Dread hit me like a bucket of water. I knew that voice. How could I not?_

"_Lucius." I said, feeling a lot more afraid than I sounded. His outraged hiss filled the room along with some light._

"_You dare speak my name?" He asked, his gray eyes flashing with a murderous rage._

"_You spoke mine!" I pointed out rudely. I knew he thought I was inferior and deserved on the title of 'Mudblood'. _

"_So true, I see you've accepted what you are?" He said happily. I nodded, sadly. I accepted that I was born of muggle parents and that there was no explanation as to why I had magic. I also accepted that I was a Mudblood, but I continuously failed to see why that was a bad thing. There wasn't some wizard out there who I took magic from. No one suffered loss of their magic. It was a mystery that no one understood and now pureblood freaks like Lucius Malfoy feared us._

"_Well that's something. Now up."_

_I remained where I was. It didn't bother me that he could kill me instantly, without hesitation, and even enjoy it. I smiled up at him, rubbing my hands nervously against my worn jeans. I felt filthy but being on the floor for hours would do that to you._

"_Very well. Crucio!" a brownish light erupted from his wand and hit me in the chest. He wasn't very intelligent, because there'd been a cure for this curse. It took fifteen years to perfect, too. I still felt all the pain, but my body didn't react to it. So it wouldn't cause muscle damage and it reduced the nerve damage as well. Every order member had been given it, along with most of Hogwarts staff and students._

_He looked at his wand and back at me. My eyes weren't even watering and I could actually smile through the pain. I hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before in my life. Harry had tried to explain to me what it felt like and now I could see it was impossible to understand unless you experience it yourself. _

_He cast again and again and again, growing so frustrated as to kick me. I could feel that and flinched. _

"_You can be physically harmed? Well I'll have to resort to drastic measures, but you'll tell me what I want to know."_

_He put his wand away and gripped my arm. I couldn't exactly fight his hold. He was so strong. I saw that there were chains hanging down from the ceiling. I struggled but he had them around my wrist before I could work up enough strength._

_He pulled out his wand again and I suddenly felt colder than before. I looked down at myself in horror. I was completely naked. No one piece of clothing on my body from head to toe. I shivered willing him to put them back or put something, anything on my body. I just wanted him to stop looking! _

_I closed my eyes tightly, unable to bare the embarrassment. Inside, deep down, I was seething with anger and humiliation. I wanted to kick him while he was down and make him as vulnerable as I was._

_I felt the tip of his wand skim down the valley between my breast and I shivered in horror. What was he doing? Surely he wouldn't want to touch me? I'm a filthy Mudblood to him. The wand moved lower and lower and I started to panic. This wasn't happening, wasn't happening! He stopped and I heard a button unsnap. _

_I knew what he was going to do. I knew the moment he took off my clothes, but it was a harsh reality I wanted to avoid until I absolutely had to face it. How could I bare this; the ultimate violation of any women? _

_I felt him move closer and then I felt him against me, in the most horrid way. He was really going to do it. _

_I couldn't let him without a fight. He shoved himself inside me, violently, ripping something vital of mine along the way. I screamed, but broke off into a laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the situation. It hurt more than I thought it would and tears were streaming down my face._

"_Shh, it'll be fine, Mudblood, don't cry. It only hurts for a second." He was rattling the chains with every thrust and I felt like it was a knife that he was shoving inside me._

"_I can't wait to tell Draco about his father. We're great friends these days. He has to force women to get some. I wonder where the lovely wife is while her loving husband fucks a Mudblood." I said in a broken whisper. _

_He snarled and unhooked my wrist from the chains, all the while still managing to pound inside me without pause. He got off on torturing me this way. The sick bastard._

_He pulled out of me and threw me down onto the floor. He was still exposed and I closed my eyes again, wishing that I could erase the memory from my mind. I was sure it would be with me forever._

_He gripped my upper arms and I hit a small table flat on my back. The air was knocked out of me and I gasped. He laughed maliciously at my pain and put restraints on my ankles and wrist before I could breathe again. It was scary how easily he could over power me. Not because of magic, but because of his natural strength. He was a scary man, not just a scary wizard._

_Two clicks sounded and echoed in the room and then something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard._

_A slight prick of pain slipped into my mind and then more. I opened my eyes and saw him just as he pushed himself inside me again. He had a knife that was completely black, from handle to blade. I drew and x on my hip where he was gripping me hard enough to bruise. _

_Something was moving inside me. It felt like a worm slithering under my skin. I'd never felt anything like it before. He drew dozens more all over my body, the same crawling feeling after each one. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as the forced pleasure or the torture curse. _

"_That's a good girl; I knew you'd behave once I broke you in."_

_I hissed at him and struggled against the metal restraints holding me down. It only added to his pleasure because I'd accidently moved my hips along with his. My stomach rolled with disgust as he made pleasure filled moans. His hands gripped harder, making it more painful, though the act itself hadn't been bad for the past hour. He never tired, only gained pleasure. He had to have done some spell or something, because it wasn't natural. He moved my hips himself, and I could do nothing to resist. _

_He let out his loudest moan yet and I felt him tense up inside me. Bile rose in my throat but I willed myself not to vomit. I could choke and die on it because I couldn't turn. He wouldn't like it either. _

_He gripped the knife and I clenched my eyes closed. I didn't want to see it coming. It was bad enough watching the rapture on his face as he stole his pleasure from my body._

_These cuts hurt more than the last, but I think my nerves were just too tired to react the right way._

_He was carving something on my stomach. I couldn't tell what it was and I was too afraid to look. _

"_I have a very famous friend of yours to help kill in ten minutes so you'll have to wait until I get back for some more fun." He said with happiness. I felt blood dripping off my body and into the metal table I was laying on._

"_Goodbye Mudblood, I'll see you soon."_

_He dressed me first, and I was glad to have my clothes back on._

_I pulled in a breath and let out a shocked sob. He was gone. It was over for now. I just had to escape, I needed too or else he would kill me, if not sooner than definitely later._

_I pulled on my restraints and turned my head to see what was holding me down. It was a rusted restraint that looked decades old. It'd been awhile since I'd seen something so obviously muggle in the wizarding world._

_It was my lucky day. I pulled with as much strength as I could and almost fainted with relief when the rusted metal ripped form the table. I wished I would have fought more while he was hurting me. Not that it would have helped. It would have made him make new restraints that I couldn't break through. I did the same with my left wrist and ankles. _

_I got up and almost gave up. I hurt so much to walk. I forced myself to the door, hoping and praying he hadn't locked it. He thought I was chained up so it was possible. Apparently everyone was heading to the final battle, set on helping Voldemort kill Harry. I couldn't let that happen. That could never happen._

_I pulled on the door and to my astonishment it open easily. He hadn't locked it. That stupid bastard had left the door unlocked._

_I didn't waste any time, I moved as fast as I could out the door without a look back.

* * *

_

It wasn't surprising that I woke up screaming and with tears running down my face. I'd been trying so hard to keep it from my nightmares. I took dreamless sleeping potions for the last three months and it must be out of my system now.

I saw that Malfoy was wide awake and staring at me in shock and some mixture of pain. I recoiled away from his gaze and fell out of my bed. Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office, looking half asleep.

"I heard screaming! What happened? Miss Granger why are you on the floor? You better not have slept there." She said sternly. I looked at her incredulously. Why in the world would I sleep on the floor?

"No, I had a nightmare was all. Sorry I woke everyone. I think I'll go back to my room." I said softly, putting my hands out of view so she couldn't see them shaking. My muscles were cramping, a side effect from the torture curse. It was minimal because of the antidote we all took, but it still hurt every once and a while.

"Was it about my father?" I turned to Malfoy and glared hatefully.

"Of course not. I don't dream about monsters." He didn't react at all.

"You said, 'Lucius.'"

I paled and avoided Madam Pomfrey's eyes.

"It's none of anyone's business. " I snapped. I wanted a long shower and more sleep, after drinking more Dreamless sleep potion.

"You said that's a good girl; I knew you'd behave once I broke you in." He said fearfully, looking sick to his stomach.

Why, oh why had I talked in my sleep? Why!

"It was nothing. I murdered him; you shouldn't be worrying over why I had a meaningless nightmare over it." I snarled, and before anyone could call me back I ran from the room. Harry and Ron would understand about my mom and the scars if anything got out about it.

Harry was sitting on the sofa in the common room when I came running through the door. He looked shocked to see me.

"Hermione! I thought you wanted to go home?"

I sat down next to him, sighing.

"The day of the final battle you gave me a note. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded with a look of confusion on his face. "McGonagall wanted to see you."

"McGonagall never wanted to see me. It was a trap." I whispered, as softly as I could. Harry would feel guilty over this.

Harry's green eyes narrowed in anger. He stood towering over me with unsuppressed rage. I was stunned to see such anger radiating from him. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Who. Took. You." He snarled, clenching his fists. He must have put together my four hour absence before the battle now.

"Lucius Malfoy." I choked out. I was too afraid to lie to him. Just as quickly as his anger came, it disappeared.

"What did he do, Hermione? Don't leave anything out. I won't get angry, I promise."

I let out a shuddering breath and relaxed. I could do this. I just had to trust Harry. I had for the past eight years.

"It's not a happy story Harry. Not at all."

But Harry knew that. No one who grew up in this war had happy stories. I realized another thing too. The possession had pushed the memory of my killing Lucius Malfoy to the front of Malfoy's mind. The possession had pushed my attack to front on my mind as well. There was another thing we went through together.

Why did it have to be us? Why not Ron and Lavender? No one knew how long this would last either.

I shook my head sadly. Harry was waiting expectantly. It was time to tell the truth, if only to help me forget again.

"I was stunned when I walked into room three…."

* * *

A/N:I hope everyone understands this chapter, because it explains a lot. I thought some background information was needed. Celia and Lucian will make an appearance in the next chapter. Review please!


	5. Normal

Chapter 4- Normal

Two weeks ago I told Harry what happened to me during the final battle. Since then, I've gotten better. I eat more and sleep without potions every night. I asked Harry to tell Ron what happened. I didn't want to keep repeating the horrible experience. I just wanted to finish my year without any problems.

McGonagall had spoken to me yesterday, Sunday afternoon, and said I could return to class the next day. I think she was ashamed that she had been what lured me into that classroom. I couldn't really think of anything to say about it, so I said nothing. She would move on a lot faster than me. I was getting my books in order when she came.

"I'm busy." I said softly, hoping that would ward her off. I'd almost forgotten about her. It's been over two weeks since she possessed me.

I felt that familiar cold shiver, it wasn't something you could forget, and I set the book on the bed just as she took control.

"Sorry pumpkin, I gave you some time to come to terms with what that horrible man did to you, and now it's my turn. You got to kill your torturer why should I get to kill mine?"

I wanted to scream. 'He's already dead you crazy bitch!' she heard my thoughts of course but she could also block them like I wasn't even there.

"I'm not going to kill anyone just yet. It'll take more than a knife to do the job. I just want to understand some things before I leave for good." She said aloud, scanning my room.

"Let's go find my lover boy, ok?" she said happily and raced down the stairs. She knew the whole school, and I kept forgetting she actually went to school here.

I knew Malfoy was in his dorm so I thought she'd have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him, but she touched the wall between the Potions room and the way to Hagrid's with her palm and a large door opened for her.

"Lucian told me how to get into the common room. I'll have to fetch someone to find him though. He was always waiting for me down here and we snuck into Room of requirement." She whispered as she walked into the common room like she owned it. That would have been fine, if she wasn't wearing my face.

"Mudblood what are you doing in here? How did you get in here?" It was Theodore Nott who said it, but she didn't like what he called me. She hadn't ever heard the word before.

"I'm Celia and what did you call her?" she asked politely.

"A Mudblood. As in her parents are filthy muggles." Theo said with a sneer and spit at my feet before heading up the stair. She didn't let him get that far. She pulled out my wand and put a body bind on him.

"You're going to take me to Draco Malfoy. Right now, you stupid bastard." She forced him up the stairs and followed him into the boy's room.

Malfoy sat on his bed reading and when he was me, or who he thought was me, stun Theo and walk towards him, he almost wet himself.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

To both Malfoy's and my utter horror, she giggled seductively. It sounded so foreign to me and I wanted to slap her. She moved close to his bed and looked around the room for something.

"Lucian's running a bit late, dear. I'm sorry." Malfoy instantly knew what was going on.

"Oh, it's you. Gonna kill me this time?" he snorted.

Celia was intrigued by his attitude. "Do you want me too?"

Malfoy scowled. "Of course not, are you daft?"

"No, I'm actually sexually frustrated. Or this body is and she is too afraid of sex to do anything about it."

"Afraid of sex? Who is afraid of it? Maybe worried I would understand, but afraid? Why is she?"

Celia smiled victoriously. "Your father tortured and rapped her for four hours. That's why she killed him."

Malfoy lost his sarcastic smirk and looked like he'd just been told he had three days to live.

"You're lying." He said doubtfully.

"Hermione wishes I were. She feels bad that she killed him right in front of you. She wishes she could have tortured him first, before killing him."

Celia had slyly moved right next to him and suddenly she had him pinned to the bed and was straddling him, with _my _body.

Malfoy looked a bit green and then his expression went blank.

"Lucian…" My voice purred. It really sounded like a god dammed purr. What was wrong with this girl? I shouldn't be _purring._

"Celia, you've been so mean to me. Why now?"

I sighed. I didn't know what she was doing!

She pressed her lips to his softly for just a second. "I've been alone for so long. I miss you." She breathed. I felt disgusted. She had made me kiss Malfoy!

A groan from the other side of the room alerted them to Theo, who was just waking up.

She climbed off Malfoy and pulled him out the door.

"I know where to go, Lucian." She pulled him in for a hungry kiss before lacing their fingers and running for the seventh floor. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. She couldn't seriously consider sleeping with him! Malfoy probably looked nothing like this Lucian she loved.

"Actually dear, your Draco here is almost identical to him.

'He's not my Draco!' I snapped angrily. She was using my body to throw herself at Malfoy, of all people

They reached the seventh floor and any hope I had vanished when she dragged Malfoy inside the Room of requirement. I'd been hoping the castle would refuse her.

To my immense horror, there was a large bed and fireplace in the room. I gulped when I saw the chains hanging down from the headboard. This wasn't happening.

"This boy likes this girl, a lot. He's attracted to her, but continues to deny it." Lucian said, his eyes darkening in a lustful way.

"She's not felt anything close to lust since her attack. You'll have to work your magic fingers Lucian." Celia tugged on his arm, pulling him to the bed. She fell back onto it, kissing him like he was the air she breathed.

I couldn't let this happened. I'd assumed that once I was possessed that I was powerless. It was still my body, and I knew it better than anyone.

I knew that I had a ticklish spot on the left side of my ribcage and that there was a scar across my torso. Maybe that would freak them out, but that also meant Malfoy would see me shirtless, which should never happen.

"_Chains_, Celia, it's been too long. What we're doing is so cruel to them. They aren't in love like we are."

Lucian seemed like a great guy, he certainly had more of a soul than Celia that was for sure. He pulled of his shirt and threw it aside.

I could feel Celia running her eyes over Malfoy's naked chest, burning into her memory. My memory, it was one I'd rather not have.

"No, not yet they don't. They hardly know each other Lucian. Isn't it fascinating how much he hates her just because of her supposed muddy blood?" Celia said, her heart racing faster as Lucian pulled off _my _shirt.

Lucian only smiled and a knife appeared on the bed next to Celia. She gripped it and for a small moment I was sure she was going to kill him. She didn't though but handed the knife to Lucian with a bright smile.

"Let's show him how clean her blood really is." She said evilly. I realized what they were doing just a moment before it happened.

She sliced my palm open and then Lucian's.

"Her blood…."

She raised her hand and let the blood drip onto her bare stomach.

"His blood…."

Lucian let Malfoy's blood drop onto my stomach and mix with mine.

"Their blood…"

It seemed too much like a powerful ritual as they slammed their hands together, mixing the blood even more.

"He was surprised her blood was identical to his. He really thought it would be muddy or something. He keeps thinking, 'don't kiss her, please, please don't kiss her.' It's rather strange."

Celia laughed gleefully and kissed him on his lips. Only something was different. A blue light lit the room, and a jolt so strong that I felt it travel through her body. I knew what Celia did but I couldn't feel it. Only she could.

"Celia….oh no…oh no….He's one of the old ones. You remember what the blood bond does don't you?"

Celia stopped kissing him in shock. "We should do this another time."

And just like that they were gone. I didn't fall unconscious, and neither did Malfoy. I was panting, left over from Celia I was sure.

"What was that? Malfoy, please tell me!" I begged looking over at his horrified form.

"Granger shut up. That was a ritual. A blood bond ritual that only the pure houses can perform. What were the chances they'd do it exactly right by accident?" Malfoy looked a bit hysterical so I reached for his shirt next to me and threw it at him.

"What the bloody hell is a blood ritual!" I screamed, my chest heaving with anger. I didn't know where my shirt was or would have put it on by now. I was feeling cold.

"It means that first we'll share dreams, then thoughts, then feelings until we are so attuned that we think alike and …oh merlin help us."

I didn't stop to think that I was shirtless or that it was after curfew. I just had to get away from him. I had his blood smeared on my stomach and my hand was starting to throb. It was only rational to go see Madam Pomfrey.

She wasn't happy to see me.

"You were told to stay out of this wing for a month." She said angrily.

"Just heal my bloody hand so I can go. A shirt would be nice as well." I snapped, in no mood for her whining. She was a nurse, damn it, she was supposed to like healing people.

"I like healing people; I just wished no one needed healing in the first place. Up on the bed you go."

I lay back and just concentrated on breathing as she cleaned me up.

"Why, in Merlin's name have you been exposed to an ancient type of magic?" Madam Pomfrey demanded shrilly after a few waves of her wand.

"I was possessed Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure that's all it is."

She glared at me intensely. "Do not take me for a fool, Miss Granger. I know blood bond magic when I see it. Explain yourself."

"I was possessed just a few minutes ago. She took us to the room of Requirement; she knew how to get into the Slytherin common room."

She didn't interrupt me so I continued.

"They were going to …...oh god I can't believe this. They had chains on the headboard!"

I was momentarily distracted by what almost happened. I could have had sex with Malfoy!

"Are you saying that you had sex with Draco Malfoy?"

I flushed angrily, "That's what they were going to do, but they knew how Malfoy felt about my blood. He thinks it's dirty. They cut our palms and put them together and then kissed. This huge blue light was everywhere and when they realized what happened they left. Only I stayed awake this time. I don't really know what it is but Malfoy does."

"Oh dear this isn't good." She fire called the headmaster and my head of house along with Malfoy's.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Malfoy himself walked in, ignoring my presence completely and marched over to her.

"Heal my hand so I can go strangle her, please."

"It's not my fault! You were the one thinking how dirty my blood was!" I said indignantly.

"Only because I didn't want to have sex with you against my will, Granger. I know your blood isn't dirty. Only a madman would believe that bullshit!

Madam Pomfrey healed his hand, against my protested and had him sit on a bed five down from mine.

"What'll happen to us?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Shut the fuck up already. I'm busy!" he shouted. I gasped angrily.

"Doing what? Day dreaming? I want to know what'll happen to me because of your freaky family power!"

"I'm trying to remember what father said about them. Mother and he had one and I can't bloody remember if there's even a way to get rid of it! So, like I said, shut the f-

"Do not finish that sentence."

Professor Snape walked in and sat near Malfoy. My head of house walked in and sat near me, with wide eyes.

"Why haven't you got a shirt on?" she asked in a bewildered voice.

"She's analyzing the blood on my stomach. I don't care it's not like you're going to get off looking at my stomach." I snapped angrily.

"Well, you're right, but Mr. Malfoy on the other hand…" she trailed off.

"Minerva, I don't like what you're suggesting." Snape said harshly.

"It's nothing he hasn't seen, he's the one who took it off in the first place."

"You filthy liar! I did no such thing." Malfoy shouted angrily, his face coloring. In truth, it had been his hands that did it.

I coughed to hide a laugh, "My bad, _Lucian_ took it off."

"Miss Granger they are not the same person." McGonagall was giving me a disappointed look.

"They're both Slytherin bastards which is all I need to know. Lucian will be back because Celia didn't get what she wanted." I said darkly.

"Maybe she wouldn't want it so bad if you werent sexually frustrated!"

I glared at him. "I wouldn't be sexually frustrated if your _father _hadn't brutally raped and scared the living shit out of me!"

Malfoy paled and just glared at me without a word.

"That's what I thought."

Both teachers were staring at us in exasperation and shock.

"Poppy? Give them both sleeping potions, right now." That was Snape who said it and I was too exhausted to protest. It was almost midnight anyhow.

I took my potion, prepared for and even harder day when I woke up.

* * *

A/N: I had a bit of writers block while writing this, so I hope it doesn't show. My Traffic count isn't working and hasnt been four almost five days. I would love if everyone would review so I know that you liked this update!


	6. Signs

Chapter 5- Signs

Draco's POV

_I felt chains on my wrist and it was really cold. I didn't have any clothes on! _

_"You can be physically harmed? Well I'll have to resort to drastic measures, but you'll tell me what I want to know." _

_The voice was familiar to me but Father would have never said something like that to me._

_I heard the chains rattle and could almost see a man coming closer. I couldn't see very well. There was blood in my eyes._

_I felt something hard and cold run down my bare chest. I shivered involuntarily. My eyes cleared after I blinked a few times and I looked up into my father's eyes. I was dragged to a table and put in knew restraints. I saw a black knife glint in the dim lighting of the Manor cellar. He drew x's all over my body, making it as painful as possible.  
_

"_Shh, it'll be fine, Mudblood, don't cry. It only hurts for a second."_

_A screamed ripped from my throat.

* * *

_

I woke with two people restraining my leg and arms. I was screaming for my father.

"No don't…no...please don't… she didn't do anything... no…"

It didn't make any sense to anyone but her and she was staring right at me. I kept my eyes on her, willing her to say something.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and turned her back on me. I stopped struggling, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I didn't believe her." I whispered softly. My eyes were heaving and I could feel the tears falling off my face.

Someone poured two vials down my throat and I drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I could hear voices when I came to a few hours later. The first thought I had was to tell them to shut up, but then I heard what they were saying.

"…can't let them stay here…not on top of their constant fighting..."

It wasn't possible! They couldn't kick us out of school for this; it was that evil bitch, Celia's fault. Go expel her transparent ass not ours!

I wanted to say that, but if they knew I was awake they would stop talking. I closed my eyes in a way that looked natural and listened intently.

"Minerva, what about their education? Surely you wouldn't let your star pupil miss the rest of her natural schooling to be put in the insanity ward at St. Mungos. Lucius Malfoy would have never wanted his son to-

"Lucius Malfoy is a rapist and an evil torturer." I'd never heard her speak like that to anyone. Her voice was so damn….cold. No woman's voice should ever be that cold. It reminded me of mother.

Her statement brought back the horrid voice and images of my father….as a monster. I didn't want those in my mind! The scars I saw on her body. My father must have done that. We had a cursed knife at the manor. I'd used it the day before the battle to carve an x on my dark mark.

"Shut up please."

It wasn't me who said it. It was Granger and for once I didn't find her voice annoying. I wanted them to stop talking too.

"He may be those things, but he was also murdered by your golden girl!" Snape hadn't heard her.

"Shut the fuck up you two or go somewhere else!" I screamed sitting up. My face was probably an unsightly red color. It did that when I was really angry.

"Draco, watch your mouth please!"

I just stared at him wordlessly. Then I got up and grabbed my wand off the side table.

"Granger?" I called from the door.

"Yes?"

"Do you dream about it every night." I tried not to sound hateful or bitter. I just needed to know.

"Yes, I do. My body cant take any more dreamless sleeping potion."

I didn't say another word and left to go and find some solution to my endless problems.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I didn't realize this stupid bond thing would kick in so fast or I would have chanced one more dose of Dreamless sleep. I didn't want to have him relive my rape along with me. It was better now, but still every night I got just a few moment of his voice telling me it would only hurt for a second.

I was sorry he had to see and hear that.

"Miss Granger, we can't deny you your education unless you do something against the rules that actually _justifies_ an expulsion. So if I were you I would be on my best behavior."

"Can I go now?" I asked, pulling my long curly hair into a hair tie.

"I don't see why not. You're in good health." I grabbed a shirt off the table next to my bed and pulled it on. It was too cold in the place.

"I'll try not to see you for a while." I said and left the infirmary, intent on researching this blood bond thing when I froze in my footsteps. I pulled up my shirt and yes they scars were still there. Meaning everyone saw them. Why hadn't anyone said something? I felt tears rise in my eyes. They must have known where I got them. Minerva already knew, but Snape didn't even react to them and neither had Malfoy.

I sighed shakily and continued on to the library. If they were going to pretend they hadn't seen them, then so would I.

I went to the back table I usually used during the evening after class. I was shocked when I saw it was already taken by no one else but Malfoy. He looked a bit green when he saw me, but didn't tell me to leave.

"Are you researching the bond?" I asked quietly. He tensed, and nodded warily.

"I'm not angry with you, Malfoy. I don't bite." I said exasperatedly. His eyes widened comically and I laughed.

"How can you not hate me?" He asked honestly. He regretted saying it though; I could see that in his eyes.

"You're not your father. I've always known that. I think I can honestly say you wouldn't have raped me of your own free will like he did. If you aren't mad at me, then I'm not mad at you."

He gulped and nodded without a word.

"I haven't found anything. There might be more information at the Manor." He said softly.

"Oh…well I can't help much then. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you find out. Also, when they come back, if they try and pick up where they left off, I won't be angry with you. I'll be pissed with her. There's a difference." I said and left him to his books. It was time to talk to Ron and Harry about this.

I went to the common room, but lavender said they'd both been hurt during the game earlier. I walked back down to the infirmary, ready to yell at them for not being careful.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us you were in here again?" That was the first thing out of Ron's mouth. I glared at him.

"That was what I was doing but Lavender said you two were hurt in practice…again. Didn't you wonder what happened to me last night? I didn't come back to the Common room."

Harry and Ron blushed furiously and I grinned.

"Ahh did you guys have dates? Harry, I hope you aren't tiring Ginny out. Ron…I don't know who you could have been with. I'm glad you had fun without me." I said with a grin, watching their faces turn even redder.

"Miss Granger you promised you wouldn't be back soon!"

That was Madam Pomfrey and I glared at her.

"I'm here for these fine men next to me, thank you very much." I said sharply, with a smile at Harry and Ron.

"Very well." She huffed and gave them both a vial of something.

"Did you break something?" I asked incredulously. This sport was too much.

"Yes, I broke my leg and Ron broke his….umm what is the bone in your thigh called?" Harry said and I laughed.

"Well I came to tell you about my wild night, but if you're in too much pain-"

"No, we're fine, tell us." They said at the same time.

"I was possessed again last night. She went down into the Slytherin Common room and basically dragged Malfoy to the Room of Requirement. They were going to have sex." I shivered and let them react to that.

"No way did you have sex with that ferret!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Of course not, they made a mistake. You know how Malfoy thinks my blood is dirty, well they decided to show him how clean my blood was by cutting our palms and mixing the blood. They kissed….ugh…and some blue light came out of nowhere. Ron, do you know what a blood bond is?"

Ron paled so much that Madam Pomfrey thought he was fainting.

"Yes…you have a…_that_ with Malfoy?" I nodded sadly.

"Is there a way out of it?" I asked urgently.

"You kissed Malfoy?" Harry said with disgust. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I couldn't feel any of it Harry, I just knew it was happening. So yes in a way I have. That's not really the problem. I can recover from a bad kiss."

"I am in no way a bad kisser." I jumped when Malfoy walked into the room with his sarcastic voice.

"I went to the Manor. Here are the books on it. I can't read them, though." I looked at him strangely.

"Why not! I've seen you read before!"

He gave me a look that said he wasn't impressed.

"I can't read ancient runes. I suck at those. So you'll read them and let me know, all right?"

"Fine, but if you can't get rid of it? Then what?"

He thought for a moment.

"Well, then were just fucked now aren't we?"

He strode from the room and I turned back to Harry and Ron. They were both flabbergasted.

"Potions starts in two hours, guys, I'm going to go and try and get started on my work again. You guys rest up and get better. Do you want me to tell you special someone you're in here, Ron?"

"No, she won't care."

That was strange, but I didn't push him. I left with the five books Malfoy gave me in my hand. This was going to be difficult. Maybe I could skip the rest of the day and read these?

I shook my head, disappointed in myself. I would never do something like that. I walked into the common room and grabbed my bag, hauling the books with me. I might have some extra time to read during potions. I had five minutes to make it too the dungeons.

I got there with one minute to spare and saw that Malfoy was the only one with an empty seat. Lavender had taken Harry and Ron's seat and I usually sat with her. I shrugged and sat next to Malfoy, hoping he wouldn't make a scene.

"Wonderful, Granger. I thought you were going to read those!" he said angrily.

"I will read them; I just didn't want to miss-

I stopped when I saw the look on everyone's face. He hadn't said that out loud. Shit.

"No, not yet!" He said, and this time I saw his lips move.

"I'm sorry, I'll read them all tonight." I whispered and turned my attention to the front. This would be a long potions class.

* * *

A/N: I was so surprised by the reviews I got that I decided to update again. This story is just itching to be written. I've been out of school for two days now because of snow, so I had time to write this. Let me know what you thought.


	7. Feelings

Chapter 6- Feelings

I first felt it when I was in Charms class. I'd just left Malfoy in Potions, since he had transfiguration next, as I took my seat next to Harry; I felt a buzzing in the back of my head. It was like something was trying to break through.

'_Granger always trying to…her fault….stupid Mudblood…..father…can't believe…so horrible…no don't think about it…..never think about it.'_

I let out a tiny squeak that made Harry give me a strange look.

'_Granger, can you hear me?'_

'_**Yes!'**_ I thought feebly, trying to pay attention to the lecture, but failing miserably. Harry touched my arm in concern and I pressed my finger to my temples. This was all happening to quickly.

'_You're telling me! I can feel potter's hand on my arm!'_

'_**Really?' **_ That distracted me for a moment. I took Harry's hand and pressed my lips to it. He looked at me like I'd grown three heads.

'_Did you just kiss someone? That's disgusting! If you can I can!'_

'_**Malfoy! I just kissed his hand! Don't do anything-**_

I stopped thinking when a rough pressure assaulted my lips. God it was like I was actually being kissed. I forced my mouth to stay closed and looked at Harry with a horrified expression.

'_**STOP!'**_

'_It's alright, Granger, Pansy enjoyed every moment of that.'_

'_**You stupid ferret! I kissed Harry's hand because I wanted to know if you could feel everything I felt and vice versa. I wasn't trying to torture you!'**_

He was silent, but I could still feel him, like a fog or something in the back of my head.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on! Why are your lips so swollen?"

"Harry! Shh…." I said in shock.

"I can hear him and feel what he's feeling. When you touched my arm, he felt it. When I kissed your hand he thought I'd kissed you. So he kissed Pansy and since I feel what he feels…." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Oh…well….all right then." Harry, apparently, didn't know what to say either. The bell rang and I put my stuff in my bag, feeling irritated with myself for not taking notes. Harry was walking beside me but ran to meet up with Ron who was going to practice for the game tomorrow evening.

Oh, what if Malfoy got hurt during the game! I would feel it!

I headed to the library, hoping these books Malfoy gave me would help me understand what was going on.

'_Stupid….pansy…just one kiss!'_

He was angry and it was hurting my head, making my thoughts scattered. That's what he gets for kissing her! It was well known Pansy Parkinson was a clingy bint.

'_Granger I don't need you commenting on my personal life!'_

Oh, ow that really hurt. Why did he have to yell so much? I could hear him perfectly!

'_It hurts?'_

'_**Yes, a lot. I think it's because you're an angry ferret.' **_ I thought darkly, knowing it would only make it worse. Somehow I thought it was worth it.

'_It isn't hurting me.'_

"BECAUSE I'M NOT ANGRY YOU STUPID ARSE!" I'd spoken aloud and caught myself too late. Professor Snape had just rounded the corner and I groaned in despair.

'_Get a grip you stupid Mudblood! Everyone is going to think you're crazy.'_

"Shut up! I can't think with you whining in my brain like a child!" It didn't matter, obviously, if I was talking aloud or not, he could still hear me.

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?"

'_Tell him to bugger off because I'm busy.'_

"I'm not telling him that!" I said indignantly. I slapped my hand to my forehead in frustration.

"Not going to tell me what, Miss Granger."

I looked up at him in fear. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Malfoy said to tell you to bugger off because he's busy. Oww, shhh…" I said, moaning softly towards the end.

'_Don't tell me to shhh…'_

'_**Shut up you spineless git. I'm trying to avoid detention so I can read those books you gave me.'**_

He was finally silent and I could barely feel him at all.

"I'm sorry professor, I was having trouble sorting through our thoughts." I said softly, looking him directly in the eye.

"I see. Detention next Friday Miss Granger." He said and walked away.

No points taken away?

'_You got off easy. What were you thinking saying that to him?'_

I growled angrily and marched to the library aware of his laughter sounding through my head. Maybe a miracle would happen and he'd die an instant death during the game tomorrow.

Would that kill me to?...hmmm

I went to my back table in the library and pulled out the books Malfoy gave me.

* * *

Draco's Pov

I headed back up the Slytherin Common Room, wishing I could just sleep. I had to finish my Potions essay and I wanted to see if Granger could get anything out of those books. I was really shit at runes, so she was my last options because no one would believe us about the bond; aside from medical professionals like Pomfrey. I wasn't sure why McGonagall believed us, but I wasn't complaining. Severus was my godfather so of course he didn't think I would lie to him.

'_**God, how old **_**are**_** these runes? Endless love and sharing minds for eternity? This is bullshit!'**_

I groaned in annoyance when her voice came through in my head. I always got full sentences and I couldn't ever ignore it. Her thoughts were usually insistent and in the form of questions.

What did she mean anyway? Endless love? There was no such thing. It was probably a bunch of girl nonsense.

'_**Actually a man wrote this.' **_ She gave me the mental equivalent of sticking her tongue out at me. It was hard to describe, I couldn't see her face, obviously, but I could….sort of sense what her tone and mood were. It was very strange and a bit distracting.

'_I didn't ask, Mublood. Leave me alone, I have a potions essay to finish.'_

I knew my friends were giving me curious looks. I was scowling for no reason they could see and I just growled at thin air.

'_**You're the one being obnoxious. If you wouldn't be sexist I wouldn't have to say anything to you. I got detention because of you!'**_

'_As if he wouldn't have given it to you for talking to yourself in the hallway.'_

She was quiet and I assumed that she went back to reading. I couldn't concentrate on my essay. It was all her fault too. She'd distracted me and now I wanted to how much she found out.

I didn't think she'd tell me if I just asked her to, so I threw my bag into my room and headed towards the library. I avoided the main hallway in front of the great hall and cut across the court yard, despite the cold.

My mind was strangely quiet and it was more peaceful than I remembered. Why was she so quite? Had she figured out how to sever the bond? Why hadn't the bitch told me? I calmed myself down and pulled the doors to the library open. I marched to her table she thought she owned and saw that she was asleep. The moment I realized this, my mind was bombarded with horrifying images.

She was remembering my father again. I felt sick and sat down in the chair next to her, trying to block the pain and fear out.

So scared, she's so scared! I reached out and shook her shoulder. She woke with a scream.

"Don't touch me!"

I ignored her scream and concentrated on suppressing the image of my father raping her. He was so violent with her! Surely he hadn't…..he enjoyed it. I knew he had. I heard him. Merlin that was sick. Who could get out on raping someone half your age?

"I'm sorry you have to keep seeing that." She whispered. I rubbed my temples, trying to rid myself of the throbbing.

"It isn't technically your fault, Granger." I said softly, feeling too exhausted to snap and be mean to her. Being nice to a Mudblood, what would father say? I snorted and then sobered up. That wasn't really that funny.

"I think you should lay down, okay?" she said and pulled me over to the couch a few feet away.

"It's curfew." I mumbled but she told me to be quiet.

"We'll just have to be very quiet. I'm going to finish reading this last book and then I wake you when I leave. Go to sleep."

I didn't like how she ordered me around, but I felt my eyes drooping and did nothing to fight her.

* * *

Hermione's Pov

He fell asleep instantly and I grabbed my stuff and pack it away. I only had a few more pages left in the last book. I curled up on the couch across from him and started to read.

I didn't really understand this bond thing, but I knew three things for sure.

One, it couldn't be broken.

Two, it will let me know what Malfoy's thinking, feeling and dreaming about.

Three, it will let us share magic.

I knew Malfoy wouldn't be happy about it, but at least we knew what was happening. We might be able to have normal lives once we adjust to being able to feel each other's emotion.

I just came across something interesting. There are a lot of extra abilities that we gain from this bond.

We would have an extended life, which would be like living close to two hundred years. The average life span of a wizard is a hundred and twenty. I could deal with that when it came around.

I would become extremely fertile. That wasn't a surprise to me, considering this was an ancient marriage bond. It was only done between married couples.

Malfoy would, oh my…he'd became more powerful, something to do with gaining manhood. It was very vague on what he would go through. Some type of physical change. Maybe he'd have a growth spurt.

'_Not real. Please tell me this isn't happening. I just wanted to forget.'_

I looked up in shock when I saw Malfoy turning in him sleep. I set the book down, wondering how I could help him. There was something new. How often did I want to help Malfoy?

I sat down next to him, feeling a little bad about thinking he was evil. I've seen real evil; I shouldn't have been blinded by what his father did to me.

'_Father, don't hurt me, not like this, anything but this.'_

I wouldn't be surprised if his father hurt him, but what did he mean, not like this?

I didn't have to wonder for long, because the image came into my head and sickened me like nothing I'd ever felt before. I thought I had bad memories.

* * *

_His father was stripping him naked, and he had a whip in his hand. I stumbled off the couch and sank to the floor; the images were coming so quickly. It was like I was there._

_Lucius brought the whip down three times before Malfoy let out a sound of pain. The real Malfoy was watching with me and I didn't know if he even knew I was there._

'_Why are you doing this to me, you filthy bastard?'_

_I asked the same question. He just broke the skin on Malfoy's back, and Lucius actually smiled at the sight of his blood. He dropped the whip and bent down to his son's level. He placed a hand on his back and bent down to lick the blood from the wound. Malfoy stiffened slightly but didn't say anything._

"_You should never disobey me again."_

"_I won't." Malfoy whispered softly, fighting to not make a sound of pain. His father left the room, leaving his bleeding 8 year old son on the ground.

* * *

_

The nightmare passed and could tell I'd been sobbing for some time. The nightmares always last longer than they seem to. I stood up shakily and sat down next to him. He would be angry at me, but eventually he would realize I didn't have much of a choice. I put my stuff away and sat next to him.

This was all happening to quickly. It wasn't really fair. We should be able to have a happy, normal life now that the war was over. We'd been through enough.

I rested my head on the arm of the couch and prayed I wouldn't have any nightmares. At least he could wake me up if I did.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure why this chapter was so hard t write, but I worked hard on it and I hope you like it!


	8. Reactions

Chapter 7- Reactions

_I didn't have a nightmare, but I did dream. It was a beautiful dream too. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was Hogwarts; right after it had been built. It looked magnificent. It was practically glowing with all the magic that had been put into building it. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn it was breathing._

_There four people in the courtyard and I knew who they were immediately. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin were seated at one of the benches, talking in quick whispers._

_I sat across from them, in a shocked silence. _

"_Hello?" I choked out in awe. What could I say to the four most famous Witches and Wizards of all time?_

_They didn't even look my way, but continued talking, growing louder by the second._

_I took that to mean they couldn't hear me._

"_I don't want muggle customs brought into this world. It will risk exposure. We all know what would happen next." That was Salazar who spoke and I felt a bit hurt by the obvious disgust he displayed for muggles. _

"_What of muggleborns then? What will happen if their magic goes untrained? That risks exposure more than letting them attend." Godric had the deepest voice I'd ever heard on a man before. He obviously disagreed with Salazar, but I got the impression that he liked him quite a bit._

"_You're both being ridiculous. You're assuming the worst of this. We've created this school to help our kind, not pick and choose who deserves it. Muggleborns have a right to this place. They will learn our customs and do away with their old ones." Rowena had an icy voice when she spoke, and I felt a bit surprised by her firmness. Both men looked to her in adoration and the argument was suddenly over._

"_Tomorrow will be the first day, on September first of all day. I don't want any problems. From any of you." Helga had finally spoken, but not with as much fierceness as Rowena. It made me wonder what the issue was between Godric, Salazar and Rowena. Helga seemed like fourth wheel to me. They left together walking side by side. They looked to be the best of friends. I couldn't pin point their ages but they couldn't be out of their forties yet._

_I didn't have any more time to think about it, because I was shook awake.

* * *

_

Malfoy was looking at me, with his hand on my shoulder. I just stared at him wordlessly, hoping he wasn't angry with me.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

I flushed, feeling embarrassed. He didn't remember what he dreamed about, obviously.

"Yes, I do, but I don't see why that would make me angry. Neither of us have a choice in this. I'd completely forgotten about that night until now. It seems I keep remembering things I wish I wouldn't these days." He looked thoughtful and miles away. I sat up, aware that his hand was still on my shoulder. He seemed to realize that too and pulled away slowly.

"Did you dream about the founders?" he asked softly. I nodded, my embarrassment disappearing.

"That was so strange, did you notice how Godric and Salazar both…I don't know…obeyed Rowena?" I asked and he looked at me sharply.

"I didn't think anything of it, but yeah I noticed, why? There probably fucking for something."

I blushed, but thought about it. "It's possible, but unlikely. I think its more power related. I got the feeling she was very powerful."

He rolled his eyes and looked above my head. I turned and saw Dumbledore walking towards us with a frown.

"I went looking for you both and was very concerned when you both were missing." He said sharply, looking at the way we were sitting close together. I moved away a few inches and looked him in the eye.

"I was researching the bond. He can't read ancient runes, so I was. He was just checking on my progress." I said firmly, almost daring him to insinuate we were doing something else.

He didn't but moved on to something else.

"I gather you now know there isn't a way to break this bond? Why should there be? It could hardly happen on accident." He said, his eye twinkling in that irritating way of his.

"Yes, that would never happen." I said stiffly, wishing more than anything that I had fewer morals about hexing my professors.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you and hear any developments there may have been since we last talked."

I sighed, "We can hear each other's thoughts and we share dream. I can physically feel what he feels and vice versa. That's it."

He looked a bit taken aback, but recovered with a small smile.

"I hope you recognize this advantage you have. Imagine what you could do with the ability to communicate over distances!"

"I was rather put out about the constant headaches and swearing, actually. I'll be sure to take the ….advantages into account." Malfoy had been strangely quiet and didn't say anything until Dumbledore left.

"He is a meddling old fool." He said with venom. I agreed silently, but Dumbledore had taken care of Harry during the war and I felt he was allowed to be however he wished.

"You see that he wants us to explore this bond." He said it as a statement, so I nodded.

"Don't even listen to him, Malfoy. Ignore it. Anyway, he was right. Were stuck in this' for life. You'll know my every thought, feeling and desire within the end of this year and I will yours. Concentrate on that."

I stood and stretched, wincing as my back cracked.

"What about Celia?" he said with a strange look in his eyes. I glanced at the floor. I really didn't know what to do about her.

"Hope she doesn't kill you." I said and grabbed my back, making my way to the door. I felt his hand wind around my wrist.

"That would make your day wouldn't it? Her killing me." He didn't elaborate so I took that to mean he was serious.

"No, because it would kill me too. Didn't I mention that? We're going to live to be two hundred years old and if one of us dies so does the other. Were bound by blood. My blood is running in your body just like yours in running in mine. Deal with it, now let go."

He had paled during my short rant and let me go as if I'd burned him.

At least he wouldn't be trying to kill me. He was too vain for suicide.

I ended up back in the common room, and saw Harry sitting on the sofa, all alone. I instantly didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to throw something at him. I didn't have much time to think how strange an impulse that was.

I pulled a book out of my bag and threw it at his head. Thank merlin for my bad aim. It hit his shoulder and he turned to glare at who ever had thrown it.

"Hermione!" his eyes widened incredulously. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

I shrugged and threw my bag at his feet. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, Potter."

I knew what the problem was.

'_**MALFOY, BUGGER OFF!'**_

I turned to harry with a puppy dog face. "I am so sorry, that was Malfoy-"

Harry held up his hand. "Say no more, you're forgiven. He, however, is not."

'_Granger, please mind your own business. I didn't mean too. I could see him and it irritated me. I'm so sorry and as if i give a fuck if he forgives me.'_

'_**Shut the hell up! Harry is who you should be apologizing too. You made me throw a book at his head!'**_

'_No way am I saying sorry to him. He deserved is by looking so depressed. Only we have a right to be so upset.'_

I let out a bark of laughter, agreeing whole-heartedly with him.

'_**Fine, go sulk somewhere.'**_

'_I think I will.'_

He was silent in my head and I looked over at Harry. He was staring me at me with a weird look on his face.

"You laughed for no reason." He explained and looked at me expectantly.

"Malfoy said you had no right to look depressed. 'Only we have the right to be so upset!'" I quoted and felt a buzz of irritation from Malfoy, but he didn't say anything. I guess I knew we were sharing emotions now.

"You laughed at something Malfoy said?" Harry looked like he'd swallowed sour milk.

"I guess, but why were you so upset. Malfoy doesn't care but I do!" I said, hoping to distract him and I was a little curious as to what was bothering him.

"I haven't been sleeping." He said, his eyes darkening as he recalled. I frowned.

"Nightmares or insomnia?"

"Both." He stood and bid me goodnight and I realized I'd slept most of the day away. I'd fallen asleep late last night almost midnight and slept till eight tonight. Had that dream really lasted that long? Why hadn't professor Dumbledore said anything?

'_Cause he's evil.'_

I snorted at that, but on some level he was right. Dumbledore liked messing with people.

'_You're feeling happy and relaxed. How do you manage that Granger?'_

'_**You're amusing to me. Sometimes. I try to think positively most of the time.'**_

'_Amusing? Hardly' _ I could almost see the way he would scowl and roll his eyes.

'_You're a strange one, you know that?'_

'_**So they tell me.'**_ I said sadly, I knew I wasn't the average eighteen year old. I never really bothered me until recently. It seemed everyone was pointing it out as a negative thing.

'_I didn't have anything to lose in this war, you did, so of course people notice when you suddenly started being alone all the time after Voldemort returned. _I e_ven noticed, Granger.'_

I shivered and pulled a blanket off the back of the sofa. I curled up in it.

'_**Thanks. It just worked for me. What are you doing!'**_

It couldn't even begin to describe the feeling.

'_Going to the loo there's not much I can do about you feeling it, Granger, don't be a prude.'_

'_**I'm not a prude but a bit of a warning would have been nice. Gosh, that felt weird.'**_

'_Yeah, I'm sure and if you don't want to get an eyeful I suggest we stop talking so I can shower.'_

'_**I might as well do the same.'**_

If we did this at the same time he might be too focused on showering himself to worry about me showering. I headed in the girls bathroom and decided I wanted a bath, not a shower. I wanted to relax some before I went to bed. It was strange to think of sleeping when I just woke up. I stripped down and slid into the water. I turned on the scented oils and smelled the scent of lavender and roses.

'_That water is really hot, Granger.'_

I jumped a little when his voice interrupted my relaxing thought process.

'_**I'm sorry?'**_

What was I supposed to say? I wasn't going to fix the water temperature for him.

'_Granger, my skin is turning red. Why is your water that hot! Damn it that burns!'_

I heard real panic in his voice, but felt confused. I grabbed my wand out of my robes and made the water ice cold. I felt goose bumps erupt all over my body.

'_Granger, please fix the water. It's too hot!'_

I didn't understand what was happening.

'_**Malfoy I made it ice cold when you said, check your water!'**_

I was going to be pissed if he was just screwing with my head. I felt hot too. It was uncomfortable, but I wasn't burning. Sighing, I stepped out of the tub and dressed. The heat was getting hotter with every second.

'_What's happening? Do you feel it!'_

Merlin, did I. It was so hot, and it was burning my skin. Maybe I just had a delayed reaction. I pulled up my shirt and saw that my skin was actually blistering and bubbling.

Tears rose in my eyes, but tried to ignore the pain.

'_**Madam Pomfrey.'**_

He didn't answer but I would tell someone he needed help to if he didn't make it to the infirmary. I spend too much of my time there. My legs were the worst of it now; it felt like the worst sun burn in the world. Every step pulled the skin so every step hurt. Did someone curse me?

I practically fell into the infirmary and a whimper escaped my lips. Malfoy was already there, only in pants. I groaned as the pain intensified.

"What the bloody hell is this!" he screamed, and his back arched off the floor. Madam Pomfrey wasn't around or I couldn't see her.

"Oww…." I moaned and I was biting back screams.

"What happened all I did was take a bath!" I screamed, almost afraid to look at my body.

He fell quiet. Too quiet. I crawled over to where he lay, a few feet from me. He was unconscious. I felt tears stream down my face. He was covered in red patches, and in some places, they were black.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called, but my throat was closing up. So hot…the burning.

I had to try one last time, "MADAM POMFREY!"

My voice gained some volume, but not as much as I would have liked. It didn't matter because I never saw her come. My eyes closed and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: I was wondering if I've been updating _too_ quickly. I'm writing these as I go, but I realized not everyone reads on Fanfiction everyday like I do. I just thought if the chapter are finished, why not post them? Just so no one thinks this cliffhanger is too big I'll let you know that no one is going to die in the near future.


	9. Unbelievable

Chapter 8- Unbelievable

It was really beginning to be too much. I could only too clearly remember the last time I'd been in such pain. I heard vicious groans next to me, and figured Malfoy was having trouble handling the pain.

I opened my eyes and turned my head slowly; cringing at the fresh wave of pain it sent through me. He was arching his back and clenching his hands tightly. It would make more painful to move.

'_**Malfoy, stop moving, it'll help.' **_

He kept making whimpers and twisting in his sheets. I could feel my pain increasing as he kept moving. Tears escaped me eyes, but I refused to move my body another inch.

I didn't know what was wrong with us.

'_Fucking hurts….'_

I'd never heard his thoughts so vulnerable before and gripped at the chance to get through to him.

'**Stop moving.'**

He froze and relaxed his body. He let out a deep groan and sucked in a sharp breath.

'_**You have any idea what's wrong?'**_

I felt waves of anger coming from him and was a bit scared.

'_You caused this. I know you did. The water was too hot.'_

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his stupidity.

'_**I fixed the water right when you said, it wasn't even that warm. I made it ice cold and you still said it was burning. Someone could have cursed my water or yours.'**_

'_I'll kill them.' _ He snarled sharply.

I laughed in my head, as it was too painful to smile.

'_**I'll help. This really does hurt. Where's Madam Pomfrey?'**_

'_She went to get the headmaster after she chained us to these fucking beds. She said not to move and that she'd be back soon. Fucking bitch didn't even give me a pain potion. Something about not knowing the effect it could have.'_

'_**It's possible that the pain potion could make it worse, depending on what we were cursed with. It's so hot.'**_

My mind was a bit hazy from the heat and I was having trouble thinking straight.

'_It's getting worse. We passed out and when I woke up a few moments later she had just found us. Said she heard you scream for her. You collapsed the moment you walked in.'_

'_**I can sort of remember it. God, it hurts.'**_

It was getting worse, which was for sure. I could see my arms were turning a darker red, almost purple in some places. I noticed I was still in my clothes; every breath I took made my chest rub against the rough fabric of my school robes.

'_Vanish them. I'm doing mine.'_

'_**I'm not moving.'**_ I was barely able to think through the pain now.

'_Do it wandlessly.'_

My head was still turned towards him, so I opened my eyes, and saw that yes he had vanished his clothes, expect his boxers. I was angry because he knew wandless magic.

'_**I don't know how.' **_ My thought was a small whisper, I was sure I would pass out soon.

'_Do you want me to do it, Granger?' _

'_**Yes.'**_

I felt a sharper flare of pain as my shirt, skirt and socks disappeared. Then it was sweet bliss for a few moments as the cold air chilled my overheated skin.

'_**Thank you.'**_ I said sincerely. It was less painful to breathe. I was going to turn my head back towards the ceiling only to find that I couldn't. I couldn't move. What the hell was going on?

'_Granger I can't move. What can't I fucking move. I can't even blink!'_

'_**I can't either.'**_

Madam Pomfrey came rushing into the room, bringing Dumbledore, Minerva, and Snape with her.

"What's wrong with them?" I heard Dumbledore ask. Everything was sounding muffled.

"I think it's there bond. There hasn't been one like this before. It's stronger than any I've ever seen. That probably because this Celia love Lucian so much. Miss Granger is more powerful than most witches her age and Mr. Malfoy as well. They sat together this morning in potions and then were suddenly separated. Does anyone know where they were after that?

"They spent a whole night and most of the day in the library. " That was Dumbledore of course, and I felt some of the irritation I felt with him earlier come back.

"I think they've confused the Bond. By spending time together, even if they didn't want to, the bond thought the process was progressing. It wants them to stay close."

Bullshit. There was no way I was spending more time with Malfoy. It just wasn't happening.

'_What if we don't have a choice? We could die, don't you understand that?'_

'_**What more do you want from me! I don't have much left to give you. Do you want me to follow you around all the time and just give up my life while you go fuck every witch within walking distance? This is a life sentence Malfoy. Our lives won't ever be our own anymore. Maybe I do want to die. It's better than having no choice in my life.'**_

Madam Pomfrey decided to move our beds closer together and to my horror, the burning soften the closer we got. Why hadn't it stopped when I first showed up in the hospital wing?

Pain shot through my arm and I could suddenly move again. I sucked in a shocked breath and started hyperventilating.

"No….please no…"

I didn't want to wake up yet. I didn't want to get better. How was I supposed to fall in love and have kids if I was stuck by his side for the rest of my life? Who was I kidding? I didn't _have_ a life anymore.

'_I didn't ask for this to happen. I can't have kids or marry now either. You think this is just hard on you? I never pegged you for a selfish bitch. Why are you so cold to me, I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You're not even seeing me. You're seeing my father. You know in your head that I didn't hurt you, but I look exactly like him, don't I? Does it turn you on that you get a second chance to be with a Malfoy?'_

Unsuppressed rage rose in me and I lunged for him, _fuck _the pain, and started hitting every inch of him that I could reach. He howled in agony, but I felt that too. I could feel every hit like it was him hitting me. How _dare_ he say something like that to me? I felt Madam Pomfrey trying to pull me away, too afraid of what using magic on me would do.

Malfoy fell off his bed, but I just reached after him. He gripped my wrist and pinned me down on the cold floor of the infirmary.

"Stop it! I know it's not easy, but _I'm not him!"_

His words seemed to break through to me and I started sobbed, completely oblivious to our burnt skin and half naked status. He pulled me into his arms and let me cry myself asleep. I almost wished I wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_Helga Hufflepuff stood staring down at the newly finished Quidditch field. It was going to hold many students. Everyone buzzed with such excitement over an actual school for them to learn magic, that they didn't understand what was really happening. This school was a cover. There was another reason for building it. Salazar isn't innocent by any means, and Rowena…I hate to say that she may never return. I was there when Salazar fed her the potion, and then proceeded to make her his wife. Godric and she had been so in love, it broke my heart to see her with another man, if Salazar could even be called one. What man needed to force a woman to love him? Godric was blind to the fact that the Rowena he loved was gone. Rowena was cold and distant, but realized the power she had over him. I soon realized that she was using both of them for her own goals. It may have started out as Salazar wanting someone to love, but now it was out of all of our hands. _

_Celia Preston, a muggleborn no less, worth shipped the ground Salazar walked on. She failed to see that he despised her and her kind. Lucian Galloway was in love with her, anyone could see that. They went everywhere together, but every time someone assumed they were together, Celia would say, 'No way, were just good friends. Right Lucian?'_

_No one believed them, and with a good reason. I found them in the hallway one night, long after curfew. Just as I was about to dock points and send them to bed, I heard a soft cry._

"_I love you. I don't know what else I can do to make you believe me!" it was Lucian, and he was confessing his love for her in the most strangest of ways. He was down on one knee and held a ring in his hands._

"_Say you'll be my bride and when school is over we'll marry once our year is over. Seven years we've know each other and I knew from the moment I saw you. I don't care that your muggleborn or that I'm one of the purest out there. I want you for the rest of our lives."_

_It was too beautiful to interrupt and I left them in the hallway as soon as Celia responded._

"_Yes, oh yes, I will Lucian!" _

_They could stay out after hours just for tonight.

* * *

_

I did wake up, eventually. Three days later, Malfoy was sitting up on the bed next to mine; pushed so close together it looked like one bed.

"Finally! I thought you were going to sleep forever." He said and called for Madam Pomfrey. I looked away from him, unsure of what to say. Sorry I cried on your shoulder?

I shook my head, relishing in the ability to move without constant pain. I saw my clothes laying on the nightstand next to my bed. I reached for them and pulled them on quickly. No one needed to keep staring at the scars.

"Miss Granger, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said happily. She cast dozens of spells over my body, while I waited.

I just wanted to leave and go find Harry and Ron. They would make me forget about how horrible things were.

"Miss Granger, I know that you aren't happy with the situation, but we've changed your classes and prepared a room for you two."

"What the hell are you talking about? When I can I leave?"

She looked confused and then bothered. "You can't leave Mr. Malfoy until were certain that you want react the way you did again. I'm sorry Miss Granger."

"Fine, Malfoy get dressed or I'm dragging you around the school naked." I didn't even want to think about how much privacy I was going to lose over this. I just wanted to see Harry and Ron.

"Bossy, Bossy." He huffed and tugged on his clothes. I pulled him from the infirmary and headed to the common room.

Complete silence met us when we entered. There were gasped, wands drawn, and curses.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Malfoy snapped and when he spotted Harry and Ron, he pulled me over to them and sat me down.

"Make it quick, I'm rather tired." He said and turned his back on us.

"Hi guys." I said feebly, taking in Harry's shocked green eyes, and Ron's red face that matched his hair. It was too bad that we didn't have complete privacy, but I still wanted to talk even if they didn't.

"What is the ferret doing here?" Ron sputtered. I sighed and looked to Harry.

"He has to stay with me until Madam Pomfrey is sure there won't be any horrid side effects like before. He can't leave my side, Healers orders."

Harry looked ready to be sick, and I smiled at him, trying to convince myself.

"It'll be fine."

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow then and let you think about this. Just remember I didn't have a choice in this and that I still don't. I don't even like him!" I said and marched from the room, knowing Malfoy would follow. Harry and Ron would probably hex him if he stayed.

"Well done you two. You were supposed to make her feel better not worse." Malfoy snapped and hurried after me. I was a bit shocked that he said that.

"What? When you're pissed, I'm pissed, when you're happy, I'm happy. It's as simple as that. Don't read into it, Granger."

I nodded mutely. "Where is this mysterious room of ours?" I asked instead. He frowned.

"Snape said it was an abandoned old classroom on the eighth floor. Wonderful isn't it?" he started to walked up the moving staircase, feeling rather glum.

"Stop being depressed, it's depressing me." I said, knowing it would only start an argument. Fighting with him was something I was comfortable with. I didn't know how to do anything else, like talk with him. It seemed foreign.

"Like I have much of a choice. Let's just worry about getting through the night and then worry about minding our….feelings, alright?"

I huffed and crossed my arms as we arrived on the eighth floor. "Fine, but you better not snore."

* * *

A/N: For the moment Hermione doesn't remember her dream that she had. I hope everyone liked this chapter and maybe you can cure me of a headache by reviewing! I start school again soon so I probably wont update every day, but I will at least once a week if not more.


	10. Unforeseen

Chapter 9 –Unforeseen

That night was probably in the top ten of my worst nights. First we decided to push the beds together, but then he started bitching about falling through the middle, so I transfigured it into one massive bed, with _plenty_ of room. I didn't want to accidently cuddle up with him in the middle of the night.

A shudder ran down my spine. Ick.

After he had fallen asleep, I just laid there, unsure why I couldn't force my eyes closed. My mind was racing, and I couldn't turn it off. Unfortunately, this happened to me quite often and there wasn't anything I could do without waking Malfoy and having his swear at me and yell. I wasn't sure my head could take that again.

So I just lay there, wondering why my mind felt I didn't need sleep for the night. Malfoy didn't dream the whole night, but he was restless. He kept tossing and turning. It was more distracting than it should have been and I turned over to look at him.

My heart skipped a beat, because I hadn't ever seen him look so…..vulnerable before in my life. Not even when he was writhing in pain on the infirmary floor, had he looked so innocent.

His blond hair, that looked even softer than usual, was cascading around his finely chiseled face. His cheeks were flushed just a bit and his bottom lip was swollen, probably from worrying it with his teeth while he slept. His chest was bare, I realized with a shock. What a fine chest it was too. What was more of a shock was how pale his skin was.

A tingle spread through my stomach and I flushed. How could I find him attractive? He would probably make fun of me for molesting him with my eyes in his sleep, before even thinking of ever-

My thoughts were cut off when his eyes snapped open and met mine instantly. My breathe caught and I was sure he was going to start yelling and swearing-

He sat up, the covers falling off his bare chest that I'd taken such a liking too. I didn't know what he was doing, until he moved closer to me and gripped my hand gently. He shifted his body above mine, agilely, and moved his lips to my ear.

"Celia." He breathed and a disappointed stronger than I'd ever felt rushed through my body. I pushed him off me and climbed out of the bed. Lucian could wait until she came to me.

I was so confused. Since when did I want Malfoy? Why did it have to be him at all? It was Celia's fault. Her's and Lucian's, they just couldn't get over their stupid issues with each other. I hated not understanding and I hated not having control over my body more than that.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, and I stiffened. Why was Celia taking so long? I didn't want to deal with her lover, murdered, whatever he was.

"Hermione, it's not him."

I stiffened even more and went to pull out his arms, but he glued his mouth to my neck, sending sweet, blissful shivers through my body. I contented sigh escaped my lips. There was no denying I wanted him now. He turned me to face him, and I stared up at him with worried eyes.

"What are we doing? This isn't us." I whispered softly. He nodded and captured my lips with his. He was rough, like he was angry with me for some reason. Like it was my _entire_ fault.

That made me angry, what right did he have to be angry with me? This was his fault, not mine! I pushed him towards our massive bed and fell back on top of him. A moan rose from his mouth, which was still glued to mine. He flipped us over and straddled me with obvious intent.

Fear raced up my spine. I couldn't let him hurt me, I couldn't. I started to struggle, too terrified to remember I started this myself. He placed a kiss on my cheek, scattering more all over my face, trying to soothe me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

I let out a breath, shakily. I knew that in my mind, but my body didn't want to believe me, it seemed.

I kissed the soft skin of his throat and moved my way up to his lips. I wasn't good at this kind of thing, and it bloody well terrified me, but I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone before in my life.

I could feel his lust along with my own, mixing together.

I let him kiss me for what seemed like hours, but was only ten minutes. He pulled away and looked at me questioningly.

Did I want this? Would I regret it in the morning? I didn't think I would, but I was afraid that he would. Malfoy was exactly in love with me.

"Granger? This isn't about love, right now. This about not being alone. We both have been for a while now."

His words made sense to me, which was a rare thing. I took that as good sign.

I sat up and pulled my thin, long nightgown off my body. I smiled at his gasp. He saw the scars scattering my body, so many more than he had. He pulled off his pant, making me aware that he didn't have anything on underneath.

"I don't know that this is right, but it feels that way. I've wanted this for a long time, Hermione. Even before the bond. I know you feel it too. A pull towards me."

He whispered, unclasping my bra and tossing it on the floor. I nodded, too shocked to speak. It was like he was a different person.

I was sure he kissed very part of my body before the night was over. I wasn't scared when he moved inside me, or touched me where no one had before. I felt whole and happy. It felt good, but that was almost like something distant. Maybe it was the bond that made it feel that way, but no matter what, it felt like something inside me changed for the better.

I couldn't marry nor have kids of my own with anyone but the man with me now. I was going to spend my life with him, Draco Malfoy, in one sense of the word in not more.

The change was that I didn't mind anymore. He could be vile and hurtful, but he could also be others things. He could be anything I wanted and I wanted him just the way he was.

That was never going to change.

* * *

I woke the next morning, alone, but more happy than ever before. I could hear the shower running, and felt like I should be in there with him. I decided against it and snuggled into the sheets for warmth. They were a silky green, I noticed. Figures.

'_Join me?'_

A smile lit my face and almost ran to the shower.

* * *

The news that Draco Malfoy was dating Hermione Granger was scandalous. Harry and Ron had turned five different colors when I told them and I felt happy nonetheless. He made me happy, bond or no bond. Thought there was a bond. I could feel irritation, happiness, and lust from Draco right now. I'm sure he felt the same from me.

I felt hot again. So hot…if felt too hot to be normal. I looked over t Draco, suddenly unsure of my health. We should have eaten at the same table this morning.

I stood up to go to him, but it was too late, he'd already collapsed and I felt my mind following him inevitably.

* * *

"Draco?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. I felt so week.

"Miss Granger! Thank goodness you're awake. Don't move yet, the burns haven't healed fully."

Madam Pomfrey was a blur, but I listened to her voice and moved my eyes only.

"What happened at breakfast?" I said softly, hoping no one had been hurt. She looked confused and then uncomfortable.

"You have been in a magically induced coma for two weeks, Child."

Her words didn't sink in at first. When they did, my face paled so dramatically that I felt dizzy while lying down.

"It wasn't real. None of it." I said in disbelief.

She shook her head sadly. "There have always been rumors about the dreams you experience during comas, but no one usually remembers them. They usually depict what you desire most. I'm assuming the bond has progressed in more ways than one. Mr. Malfoy has said your name in his sleep. Your first name."

I didn't let that mean anything to me. "What was the last thing I did?"

"You were both taking a bath and Mr. Malfoy was taking a shower. You used a lavender bathing oil that had been cursed. We don't know who did it, before you ask."

"It was Pansy." It tried not to stiffen at his voice, and failed miserably.

"How could it all be a dream? It seemed so real?"

"Because of the Magic used to put you to sleep, Granger. It wasn't real even though it feels like it was."

I swallowed the hurt that caused. It still felt real to me.

'_Not just you, either.'_

'_**Then don't be hateful until I realized just how untrue it was. I should have known you'd never be so kind to me.'**_

'_I didn't even know you wanted my kindness. I thought you were hell-bent on hating me.'_

'_**Well, I'm not.'**_

'_This is fucking stupid. It was just a dream! It shouldn't bother me like this. Damn it!'_

'_**Don't whine to me Malfoy, It doesn't suit you.'**_

'_I know it doesn't, but I hate not understanding things. I don't understand this fucking bond, I don't understand my father and I don't understand why I lo-'_

'_**What was that?'**_

He didn't answer, but I had a good idea of what he was going to say.

"You two should have healed more by tomorrow. You could go to classes and try and catch up. It's terrible how much you've missed."

My heart plummeted at that. How was I going to make all that up! Malfoy seemed to have the same crisis as me, because I felt a flicker of panic from him.

"I guess things will go back to normal, Granger. Until were possessed again, that is."

He spoke aloud, and his voice, just the sound of it, was sending shivers through me. If he noticed or felt it, he didn't say anything. Though I did feel some satisfaction through the bond.

"I would hardly call that normal Malfoy."

His only answer was a sharp laugh that sounded sincere.

* * *

A/N: I can only hope that no one is confused or hates me. The last chapter did not really happen, it was just a dream. I've had this planned from the beginning and i hope none of you expected it!Things will start moving quickly between Hermione and Draco, though. Review and let me know what you think!


	11. Reversible

Chapter 10- Reversible

My skin had a faint red tint to in in large patches, but that was the only sign of the burns that had been there. Madam Pomfrey let us leave, muttering under her breath that she needed to lock the doors on us. I didn't find it funny. It's not like we wanted to end up in the hospital wing every other day. Pansy Parkinson had done it, I was sure. Once Malfoy said her name it all clicked in my head. She was a clingy bitch, and hated that Malfoy was giving me some of his divided attention. I wasn't sure who he'd rather spend time with; the Mudblood or the bitch.

' _Meaning you aren't a bitch?'_

I didn't bother responding to that. Every girl could act that way, but some girls were like that naturally. He was just upset and confused like I was. I started scratching at the red spots all over my skin, making them burn slightly. They were really itchy and I could have sworn Madam Pomfrey had said they wouldn't bother us anymore.

She probably just had as much of Malfoy as she could take.

'_I heard that. You haven't really mastered the art of blocking the thought connection have you?'_

'_**Obviously.'**_

'_Why so moody Granger?'_

'_**I kinda feel like my dog just died or something. I don't see why, though. You're nothing but a ferret. A scrawny one at that.'**_

'_I'll ignore the end of that comment for my own sanity. I feel the same way. Kind of like there's a haze of the world right now and the one we dreamed of is real. This world isn't nearly as happy.'_

'_**We also have something else to worry about.'**_

I didn't get to hear his response, because Celia decided that moment was perfect to come and visit. The cold shiver raced up my spine and my legs locked in place as she took control. I was so tired, despite the two week coma. I just wanted to lie down and rest. I didn't want to get hot and heavy with Malfoy, despite the _wondrous _world we had shared.

"I'm not here for sex or even to kill him. I want answers first and he has them." She said shortly and took off in the direction of the Slytherin Common room. Malfoy met her half way. He knew why she was here it seemed.

"Lucian, do you remember the night you asked me to marry you?" she whispered, grasping his hands. I felt like an intruder somehow. I shouldn't even be listening.

'_Granger, can you hear me?'_

'_**Yes. I don't want them to be here right now, so let's just get through this so we can go to bed.'**_

'_Fine by me, I just hate when he's here. He knows everything about me because he practically took my memories under a microscope. Bloody annoying.'_

'_**It's the same with Celia, though I don't really dislike her. I just don't understand her. I mean look at what she did? Loved a Slytherin that was obviously following in the path of Salazar? She actually believed there was nothing wrong thinking they would have a happily ever after.'**_

'_This Lucian guy thinks that Celia is a Goddess that he has to worship. I don't think that he loves her, but just likes the idea of being in love.'_

'_**Celia loves him, I know that for sure. I can feel it when she looks in your eyes. She can actually see him in you. I think that's what she's wanting. The truth that it really was her fault and that she should have stayed away from what she didn't fully understand.'**_

'_Should I read more into what you just said, or no?'_

'_**I know that I don't belong in the world Malfoy. No matter how much I learn about this world, I'll never completely understand it. I'll never be only a witch. I don't have a place anymore and I haven't for a while.'**_

'_This isn't the Granger I know.'_

'_**I've always tried so hard to fit in. You've always mocked me for it; of course I wouldn't be honest with you. I believed every word you told me, you know. You were born and raised for this world, while I was thrown into it without any help. I took your insults to heart, thinking I wasn't ever going to be good enough. You were right. Doesn't that make you happy?**_

'_No, not like I thought it would. I don't know anything about belonging Granger. I was- I still am a jealous prat. I just hated you had better grades than me.'_

"Are you two going to shut up?" Celia said sharply, unsuppressed anger in her voice.

"Celia, they're right."

I was shocked into silence. I'd almost completely forgotten about them during my heartfelt confession. They'd heard everything.

"I tried so hard not to love you. I knew it was a bad idea. Salazar told me what you were. Muggle filth. I didn't believe him, but I wanted to be just like him, so I didn't let myself love you. I told myself I was in it for the pleasure, not the feelings.

"I knew he was going to kill you. I wasn't doing a good enough job of distancing you and purposing was the last straw. He bound me just outside the door and made it transparent. I saw the whole thing, Celia. I knew what he was doing to you. I s_aw_ it. I wanted to save you because I thought you were made for me. I still believe that. I never believed Salazar. I just wanted the power and I'm sorry it cost you your life."

Celia hadn't moved an inch, hadn't said a word. Then she suddenly put her hands across my stomach, in a rubbing motion.

"I thought you knew." She whispered.

"Knew what?" Lucian's, or Malfoy's, voice was hoarse with emotion, like he was trying not to cry. I didn't really think he could.

"I was going to have your child. I thought you believed as Salazar did. You thought our baby was filthy and deserved to die."

He reached for her and pulled her into his lap, caressing her forehead in a constant motion. He was crying now. Celia had tried to keep the tears at bay, but the threshold broke and she started sobbing. I realized they were on the floor in the middle of the dungeons. It was probably in the middle of the night by now.

I don't know how long they held each other, but eventually they drifted away, and I was left alone in my body. I was exhausted, more than I had been before the sobbing.

I just wanted sleep, so I did.

* * *

I didn't wake up in the infirmary. I was thankful for that at least. I didn't recognize the sofa I was laying on, still wrapped in Malfoy's arms. Even worse was that he wouldn't wake. His arms were wound tightly around my waist, his chin resting slightly on my hair. I was comfortable, but knew I needed to wake before someone found us. I still didn't move, and it was just because I was so warm. I felt his warm breath hit my neck every other second as he slept on. I tried to get up, growing a little warm suddenly. I only managed to turn and face him. He arms tightened at me movements, so I decided to just wait. He would be angry no matter how he woke.

His face was just as it had been every other time I'd seen it. He had the lightest stubble on his lower jaw that I wouldn't have ever noticed unless I was this close. His eyelashes were a deep black instead of a pale blond. His eyebrows seemed like a combination that came out looking brownish. Malfoy was beautiful. There was no other word for it. He was hot or handsome. He was beautiful. I especially loved his long elegant nose that seemed flawless. I could have sworn I broke it in third year. I suddenly wanted to place a kiss on his face. My own face heated in embarrassment. Did this classify as molesting him in his sleep?

I looked up from his face and tried to see where I was. Not in either common room or either of our rooms that was for sure. This looked like a living room of some sort.

Malfoy's arm squeezed my waist more tightly; I could feel his individual fingers on my clothed skin. My head moved to lay on his chest, completely aware of how well toned it was. He kept on sleeping and I felt my eyes drop, though I knew I wouldn't sleep. I could rip myself out of him embrace, but I just didn't want to. Maybe it was because of how brutally honest I'd been with him last night, or because of how much Celia and Lucian were like us. Two houses, two worlds, two sets of beliefs. The only difference was that I didn't love Malfoy. I didn't.

"Liar."

I stiffened instantly, cursing myself for not remembering to see when he woke. I should have heard or felt his breathing speed up. I was too embarrassed to move so I just buried my head in his chest, unable to look him in the face. He chuckled against my hair and stroked my waist with a lazy finger.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

I jumped so high that I fell off the large sofa and away from Malfoy's comforting arms. I was actually disappointed about that.

Professor Snape stood in a doorway I hadn't seen, looking confused and murderous. Only he was glaring at Malfoy.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. I don't know how you got into _my _sitting room, but you best not fornicate on _my _sofa."

My face flushed, more of anger than not.

"Well that makes two of us, because I don't know how I got there either. Last I remember was Celia coming to visit last night and we were in the hall when she left."

Malfoy made a coughing noise. "I brought us here, but only because I could barely stand. They were with us for over four hours. We were drained by the time they left."

Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "I fail to see why that means you need to fornicate on my sofa."

I snorted, "If that's what you think fornicating is, than you've been doing it wrong."

Malfoy laughed out loud and I smirked at him, but knew I was probably going to get detention for it.

"I can assure you I have not been…doing it wrong. You can't go as far to say what you were doing was appropriate on my sofa."

I choked a little at how he took my insult in stride. It's exactly the response I would have given. Weird.

"Well I sure as hell didn't put us there. Blame him." I ran a hand through my tangled hair and pulled it away from my face.

"He can't punish me. I'm his favorite student." Malfoy said proudly, smirking at Snape.

"Who told you that?" Malfoy lost his smirk and glared at Snape.

"That's not helping me. I was trying to enjoy Granger getting detention."

"Ten points from each of your houses!" He said suddenly, looking strangely gleeful, even though he wasn't smiling. I didn't think he could smile.

"I think you're right, Granger."

I blinked, "You didn't need to listen to that."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Like I have much of a choice. Like you said, were bound. What was the poetic paragraph you thought? Two houses, two worlds…"

I sent him the nasty image of cutting his manhood off and he flushed.

"That's disgusting. Whose dick was that?"

I gasped in outrage, aware that Professor Snape was still there.

"Malfoy now it not the time to being vile!" I snapped, my face flushing angrily.

"I bet it was weasels. You can't have seen too many, right?"

My anger disappeared and coldness took its place. How could he not know whose it was? I hadn't even meant to do it; I just wanted him to stop embarrassing me.

He realized it a moment later and looked ready to vomit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….I'm sorry." I mumbled and got to my feet.

"I should have known. I'm not usually that thick."

I nodded and looked over at Professor Snape. He looked pale and disgusted. By me, no less.

"Do I have detention?" I whispered.

"Yes, the both of you for two weeks. I did not need this conversation to make my life complete." He barked and stormed out of the room.

I tried not to run from the room, but wished I had when Malfoy caught up to me a few minutes later. I was still at least ten minutes from my dorm.

He tugged on my wrist until I faced him.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's easier for me to forget."

"It's fine Malfoy and you didn't have to speak to me to tell me this."

He frowned and looked at me intensely. I didn't like it. I really didn't.

"You're lying." He whispered softly. I shook my head angrily. I didn't want him. I didn't.

He placed a hand on my cheek and forced me to look at him. I felt tears rise in my eyes, because he was right. Damn it, he was right. I was lying to myself.

He kissed my nose, my cheeks, and my forehead and then finally he brushed his lips against mine. It was so soft and foreign. I was impatient. I grabbed a fistful of hair and crushed my mouth into his. He let out a yelp of surprise when I bit down on his bottom lip. I was angry. I was angry with him, with Snape and mostly myself. Why did it have to be now? And why did it have to be him?

He pressed me into the wall and slid his leg between mine creating that delicious friction that I'd been afraid of for so long. He kissed his way down to my neck and bit down. Hard. I let out a small scream, to his pleasure. He did the same to the other side and soon my neck was filled with purple bite size bruises. I captured his mouth again, wanting to taste him over and over. He hitched up my skirt and gripped my thighs. The fear didn't faze me, because I knew he wasn't his father and I could tell him to stop whenever I wanted. I wasn't going to let Lucius Malfoy control me anymore. He'd done his damage.

I wrapped my legs around his hips, feeling his hands slid up to my bum. I pulled his shirt open, the buttons scattered all over the empty hallway. He chuckled against my mouth before shrugging the torn shirt off. My hands ran up and down his chiseled chest. What muggle eighteen year old would look like this? None of the ones I knew for sure.

"_Hermione!_"

It was Harry that screamed my name, but I kept kissing Draco for a few more seconds before looking over at him.

"Draco?" Malfoy questioned. I smirked, "You just shoved your tongue down my throat and I can't call you by your first name?"

"I believe you tongue was down my throat, _Hermione."_ He purred softly in my ear. I smiled at his obvious attempt to make a point.

"Harry, you wanted something." I didn't take my eyes of Draco. His first name felt strange, but I knew I would get used to it.

"You will?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Hermione, what the fuck are you doing whoring with him?" Harry demanded angrily, clenching his fist. He must have been channeling Ron.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone Harry. I won't marry nor have kids. I feel something for this ferret and if its real I'm going to take it. I'm done with making sacrifices. I've made so many for you, because I love you like I would my own brother. I _deserve_ this." I said hotly, staring Draco in the eyes the whole time. My gaze never wavered.

"But does he deserve you?" Harry asked.

I didn't hesitate, "Yes." Harry muttered something under his breath and stomped away.

I let out a breath and sighed deeply.

"Did you mean it? Do I really deserve any of this?" He asked softly. I knew what it took him to ask me. He was a man of pride and made my insides flutter to know he trusted me.

"I believe that, but don't ask me why. I just do." I laced our fingers and looked at him curiously. He was smiling. Not smirking, but a full blown smile. I could even see his white teeth. I kissed him, knocking our teeth together, beyond even thinking about how I shouldn't ever be with a Malfoy.

* * *

A/N:School got in the way of updating during the week, sorry bout that. Anyway, you haven't seen the last of Celia and Lucian and no Hermione wont get pregnant. That would be corny, to me anyway. Reviews give me inspiration!


	12. Truth

Chapter 11-Truth

It happened so quickly, I didn't feel it coming like I usually did. There wasn't a cold shiver and I didn't lose control of my body, but she had been there, waiting for the moment to attack. She called Lucian to her at a precise moment and killed him.

She could have killed Draco. She almost did. I'd only ever seen so much blood in my life on the day of the battle. Two weeks. Draco and I had two weeks to get to know each other before she ripped him away from me. I'd gotten closer to Celia since the attack. She was with me now even. I realized she always had been. She never left me anymore, but she never took control. She knew she made a mistake, but I couldn't blame her completely. Lucian hadn't helped the situation much.

I can honestly say those were the best two weeks I've ever had. Draco was liked a changed person. He wasn't the hurtful, vile man I thought. He was witty and beautiful and charming….and an incredibly good kisser. I felt safe with him and that was saying something.

Celia came to me two days ago, bringing Lucian with her. I thought she had given up on her rage. I didn't think she would kill him, but she did. She also made me do it with my hands. My hands slid that knife…..

Celia knew that she was wrong. The man she wants dead is already dead. Cutting up every person she puts him in, doesn't make him anymore dead than he already is.

"Who summoned you?" I whispered. That was the last unanswered question I had for her.

For just a few seconds, she took control to answer or show me.

"I cannot be summoned, Hermione. I am just called to you. No one summoned me. It has happened in the past, but I do not go where I do not want to. I just felt like we were so alike. I couldn't have been more wrong."

She left me then, I could feel her leave me. I was happy to see her go, but also sad. She lost the man she loved and tried to kill him again. She still ended up where she started. Alone. I wasn't alone anymore. I had Harry, Ron, and now I had Draco. He'd be there for the rest of my life. I'd remember these past three days for the rest of my life.

* * *

"_Hermione, I'm really hungry, can't we just go eat with potter and weasel? I'm starving."_

_I laughed at him and climbed off his lap, "If you want to get hexed I suppose we could."_

_He frowned and looked at me closely. "You should protect me woman. You can't let those mean ugly men hurt me!" he looked terrified, but I knew he was just joking. When didn't he joke?_

_I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips. He skin was so soft. "I'll protect you, I promise."_

_He tossed his head back and laughed, and I watched, mesmerized by his shiny white hair. I reached up to touch it, wanting to see just how soft it was. He hand caught my wrist before I could and he looked surprised._

"_Please?" I asked feebly. I knew he didn't like his hair being touched. I could be the exception couldn't I? He sighed, looking put out. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to pull away. He didn't even after a complete five minutes of touching his hair. I tugged on it harshly, watching as his eyes darkened. He made a low noise in his throat that made my stomach flip. He gripped my wrist and pinned me between his body and the nearest wall. His lips attached to my neck, creating more purple bruises. It was a shame, since the old ones were still there._

"_Who said you could pull me hair, Hermione?" He breathed into my ear. I laughed and shook my head. What answer did I have?_

_I ducked out of his arms, laughing louder when he raced after me. I ran down the stairs, heading for the great hall. His quick footsteps were right behind me, and I let out a tiny scream as he got closer. Most people were staring at us in shock, but I found that I didn't care. I wanted the whole world to know how happy I was._

"_I can outrun you any day, Hermione." I heard Draco yell as he got even closer. I ran faster, turning down a random hall. I could see professor Snape and Professor McGonagall talking together at the end of the hall. I let out a squeal when a pair of arms ripped me off my feet and spun me in a circle._

_A cold shiver raced down my spine and I looked at Draco with an exasperated expression. _

"_They're coming." I whispered taking a step away from him. Professor Snape was stalking towards, probably to yell about us 'Fornicating' again._

_I saw Draco's eyes grow unfocused and sighed. Celia took control and smiled. Dread filled my stomach. I knew that smile. She stroked her hands up and down his bare arms, thoughtfully. Lucian hadn't said a word._

"_I don't know how to make you understand. I loved you and I lost you and the child I didn't even know existed." Lucian said after a few moments. Professor Snape stopped walking towards us and just listened._

"_I lost my life and daughter, while you lived happily ever after with some whore Salazar picked out for you. I don't see how you suffered horribly, Lucian. I've done a lot of thinking since our last conversation."_

_Lucian didn't say anything for a long moment, "Do what you must, Celia. Maybe that will show you how wrong you are. Our time for fighting is over. Hermione and Draco don't need this, they're happy now."_

"_Hermione understands my pain. She won't hate me for this."_

_I didn't know what she was talking about. What was she going to do? Then, suddenly, just like the very first time, a knife materialized in her hand and she slid it across his throat in an angry motion._

_My whole body froze and she lost control of me. Draco collapsed into my arms and I held his hand to his throat, feeling his blood gushing between our fingers. Tears streaked down my face, and Snape jumped into action alone with my head of house._

_Snape healed Draco's throat carefully, but it wouldn't close completely, and the blood kept gushing out._

"_What the hell are you doing standing there? Heal him before he dies, you morons!" Snape tried the spell again, but got the same result. Draco was shivering in my arms and I placed bloody kisses on forehead._

"_It's going to be alright."_

'_Hermione? I'm dying. How will it be alright?' His voice echoed through my head and my breathing hitched._

'_**Please don't say that. You'll be fine, Draco. You'll be just fine**__.'_

'_I hope so, I love you Hermione. I just thought I should tell you just in case.'_

_He lost the strength to speak at all and closed his eyes. I kept whispering to him, making empty promises he couldn't hear.

* * *

_

Draco would wake soon enough, but it grated on my nerves to see him so still. I could feel his emotions, but they were faint. He was peaceful and restless, but I knew he wasn't in any pain. That was what mattered to me the most. Harry and Ron were surprisingly supportive when I told them what happened. They didn't like Malfoy, but they didn't hate him either. I was proud to see how they've matured this past year.

Draco mumbled something in his sleep, but I couldn't hear what it was. I took his hand and held in in mine, before bringing it to my lips. I missed him already and it had only been three days.

"Hermione."

My name, he'd been saying my name. I smiled at him and brushed his hair away from his face. He eyes opened slowly, and he looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Hi." I said lamely, pulling my hand away from his face. It's been a while since I'd seen that look on his face. Indifference. How could he be indifferent to me after everything we've been through? He blinked a few time and then reached for my hand. I watched him anxiously, prepared for some type of rejection. He just traced random pattern on the back of my hand, not saying a word.

"You almost killed me." he whispered softly. I nodded, unable to speak. Was he angry?

His eyes flashed angrily and I cringed away from him. I hated his anger, especially when I deserved it.

He clutched my hand tightly and I opened my eyes.

"You didn't hurt me, Celia did. Repeat it." He said in a firm voice. I stared at him, completely baffled.

"Say it Hermione!" he shouted, making me flinch.

"I didn't hurt you, Celia did." I gasped out. He yanked on my arm so I was inches away from his face.

His eyes were soft now, caring even.

"You've only ever taken care of me, Hermione. Don't worry about anything else." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I felt stupid. Of course it wasn't my fault. Why would he be angry when I couldn't have stopped it? I cursed myself for being so irrational.

I focused on kissing him, feeling like I could spend the rest of my life doing just that.

"You'll be able to leave tomorrow." I said after I pulled away. He nodded thoughtfully. He looked happy, but like something was bothering him.

"Draco? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

He shook his head, "I was just remembering the dream we had about the founders. It's been driving me crazy since we had the dream. What was happening between Rowena, Salazar and Godric?"

I stared at him in surprise. I had no idea that he'd been wondering about it. I'd almost forgotten about the dream completely.

"Well I think what you thought before was spot on. They were probably having an affair."

Draco nodded absently, lost in thought. Everything would be fine soon enough.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be longer and about what was really going on with the founders way back when. I hope you liked the chapter!


	13. Our Hearts

Chapter 12- Our Hearts

"_Helga, why don't you trust me?"_

_Helga Hufflepuff stared back at Rowena Ravenclaw, the woman who she used to consider a sister._

"_You aren't trustworthy." Helga said simply. Rowena nodded and looked out across the lake surrounding the castle._

"_Is it because I fell in love with two men?" She asked quietly. _

_Helga stared at her with a level gaze. "It's because you've manipulated two men with sex."_

_Rowena's eyes narrowed, ruining her calm countenance. She stood up and glared down at Helga._

"_You won't join me in training these students? You would let them all follow their own misguided paths instead of structured ones? They need my ideals to survive this new world were creating."_

_Helga shook her head sadly. "It seems like you need them to survive this new world we created, Rowena. I'm sorry, but I won't train students for a war. You will betray Salazar and Godric without remorse? Do you truly not have a heart?"_

_Rowena gasped in outrage and raised her wand to Helga's throat. "How dare you say such things to me?"_

_Helga raised an eyebrow, "I dare because it's the truth. Will you kill me, Rowena? 15 years of friendship thrown away like they meant nothing? I was more right that I thought."_

_Hatred crossed Rowena's face and she whispered a curse that Helga had never encountered in her life._

"_Crucio!" _

_Helga was completely unprepared for such intense pain that flared through her body. She dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, but a scream never left her mouth. She bit into her tongue, determined to never give Rowena that satisfaction of screaming for her._

"_Scream you ungrateful bitch!" _

_The pain intensified with her anger, but still Helga never opened her mouth. She almost completely severed her tongue off, but even as her extremities jerked involuntarily she glared at her tortured without fear._

_The pain seeped away and Rowena let her wand fall to the ground beside her. Helga struggled to her knees, but couldn't move further. Blood dripped from her mouth, and her whole body was still feeling the pain, just dully now._

_"You're a disgrace to the magical world, Rowena. I have never felt so disgusted with anyone in my life."_

_Rowena stared down at the women in pain before her. Gone was her satisfaction, it was replaced by horror. Helga's body trembled and she fell down on all fours. Footsteps could be heard racing down the hall._

"_Rowena, what happened? Did she hurt you?" That was Salazar, of course. Godric was a bit brighter than him and grabbed Rowena's wands from the floor. He came to knee by Helga. He saw the blood dripping off her face and the shaking of her limbs._

"_I've been played for a fool haven't I?" he asked her, shamefully. Helga nodded, unable to speak._

"_Rowena? You used the curse? It hasn't been perfect! It could have killed her!"_

"_It works just fine, Salazar."_

_Rowena's voice was hollow and she turned and ran down the hall, with Salazar on her tail._

_Godric helped Helga up, and healed her ripped tongue. _

"_What did the curse do?" He asked softly, as if she would still accuse him of being untrustworthy._

"_Created a pain unimaginable. I refused to scream, which I guess I almost lost my tongue."_

_Godric sucked in a shocked breath, "They created it didn't they?"_

_Helga nodded and leaned on her friend for support.

* * *

_Draco was released from the infirmary the next day. He left early in the morning before I came to see him. I was confused for a moment, but knew he would have wanted out of there as soon as possible. Madam Pomfrey was well known for her motherly side, despite the fact she had no children of her own that I knew of.

I walked down the to the great hall feeling like I'd been hurt in some way. A knowing feeling was in my gut and I couldn't shake it. It didn't mean anything though. Draco and I were both fine. I'd feel it if he was hurt.

Harry and Ron smiled at me happily when they saw me coming towards them. It's been too long since I'd spent time with them. Harry and Ron knew I was in a relationship with Draco, though Ron really didn't like it. Harry understood better than I expected him too. Harry was full of surprises, though.

I didn't say much to them, but I ate breakfast with them and listened to their conversations. Harry and Ron knew what I'd done and I still felt responsible for it. I knew I shouldn't, but I had the bad habit of blaming all the horrible things that happened on me. I was trying to break that habit.

I was excused from classes for the remainder of the week, so I went up to my dorm and pulled on my warm clothes. I didn't want to be stuck inside anymore. I'd barely left Draco's bedside while he'd been healing.

Celia was gone. I couldn't feel her at all and I had a feeling that she wouldn't be coming back. It was confusing. She said that no one summoned her. How could that be possible? Why would she pick us? We weren't in love when they first came. I hated Draco with a passion then.

I walked along the grounds of Hogwarts; feeling like this was the only home I'd ever known. My muggle home ceased to exist for me in my heart when I received that letter. I always knew I belonged here in this world. I no longer felt torn in half. I loved my parents, truly, but they would die within the next twenty to thirty years. I would remain young for that long. I wasn't an expert on how I aged, but I knew it was much slower the older I got. Minerva was at least 120 years old and she looked like she was fifty. The life expectancy of a wizard is 210, witches are about 220. It was hard to believe, but the truth was right in front of me in black and white.

It was cold outside, but the harsh wind felt nice. My nose was probably turning a rosy red along with the rest of my face, but I didn't care. I wanted to think. I had limited choices. I knew I wouldn't have my happily ever after with Ron or some other boy I would meet. I would either be alone or with Draco.

We've been through so much. I was raped by his father. I killed his father right before his eyes. I survived a vicious war with a few mental issues. I was proud of what I did. I was more than ready to let it all go and live. I wasn't sure what Draco wanted.

We graduate in two months; was he going to be an Auror or potions master? Sometimes it felt like I knew so little about him.

"You know me better than anyone, Hermione."

I didn't move to face him. I was embarrassed to have been caught thinking about him. I just continued staring out across the lake.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I had something to take care of." Was his only explanation. That was good enough for me. I leaned against him more firmly and soaked up his body heat. We stayed like that for sometime before I spoke.

"The worst part is over." I whispered softly.

"Maybe, I'm not so sure about that. There's a lot that we don't know about this bond. We both know what we can't have because of it, but what about what we _can _have? The extended life I know, but what else? Ancient magic like this is bound to have side effects, other than what we've already experienced."

I shrugged slightly, "I don't think it will matter to me. I have you and that's all I care about right now, Draco."

He laughed, "Thanks Hermione."

After a few moment s of peaceful silence he spoke again, "I thought I was really going to die and you know what my only thought was?"

I turned around in his arms and listened intently.

"That you would have to live every day without me and with the guilt of having killed me."

My eyes softened and I kissed him as if I was afraid he would blow away. I let myself feel his warm embrace, amazed at how alive he made me feel even after all this time. I wasn't sure which year at Hogwarts was the strangest, but I knew this one mattered the most. I'd have him with me for the rest of my life and nothing could change that now.

* * *

A/N:I feel like I should end the story here. I think anything besides an epilogue would ruin the plot. I dont know when it will be ready but I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story, because I loved writing it. Reviews are most welcome.


End file.
